Reborn in Perim
by Elememtal1000
Summary: A teenaged boy is hit by a car and is reborn in Perim as a creature. It takes him awhile to find out he was reborn in Perim a few years before Chaotic players came. Perim was a place he thought was made up, but when he finds out, he will try everything in his power to stop the M'arrillians and hopefully save his favorite creature, Tangath Toborn.
1. Being Reborn

**Okay so one day when I was reading Naruto fanfics , I fond this self-OC story ( one of those stories were someone dies and is reborn in the show) that I really liked and thought why is it that there is not that many stories like that for Chaotic. SO I will attempted to write one, but I'm not going to base my OC off myself. **

**I fixed the mistakes that Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628 pointed out to me:) Thanks for that buddy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Being Reborn.**

"Did I die?" That was the question I asked myself over and over again after that car hit me while I was walking on the street.

I can't remember what happened after that, but I have this sinking feeling that I did die. Somehow after much effort, I was able to pull my thoughts away from the car crashing into me and tried to figure out where I was at.

It felt like I was floating in this warm liquid, I couldn't see anything and it was really hard for me to move. That gave me nothing to go on. Of course I didn't think about it much, because I slept. A. Lot.

Every time I woke up, I felt like I had grown a little and now the space I was floating in was too small for me; I would hit a squishy wall every time I moved, which was hard work since my muscles were so weak.

It was like being in a prison and I became sooooo bored. The only things I could do were to sleep, think and move a little bit. Till finally something happened, the walls began to contract and I was being forced out of whereever I was at. After what I think was an hour of me slowly moving, I was pushed out of my tiny prison.

I kind of wished I could go back in, because it was freezing out here and to my shock I discovered that I was naked. Now that I was freed I tried to get up, but my body was still so weak and I think someone was holding me in their hands. There were voices around me, but I couldn't hear that well so I didn't know what they were saying.

Then, the guy holding me handed me over to someone else that was heavily panting. My eyes were still closed, but I was able to open them. What I saw gave me a panic attack, which made me cry; I think the people or creatures around me were happy that I was crying for some reason.

The creature that was holding me looked like a humanoid DOG and so did everybody else around me. It was then that I realised what had happened to me; I was reborn or the car crash caused some major brain damage. I would like to think that I was reborn. Where, how and when I don't know, but maybe in this life I can become something more than just a teen that had a part-time job at McDonalds.


	2. First Year of Life

**Chapter Two: First Year of Life**

**_The protagonist's POV At Month One _**

The first month of my new life was extremely embarrassing for me. First, my new dog family treated me like I was a china doll and I was kept inside the wood shack they called home. Second, there was the fact that I had no control over my body's bowel movements. And, third which is probably the most embarrassing of them all was feeding time.

I tried my best not to, but my infant body needed it, so on the third day I caved into my hunger.

My new dog parents were so happy I finally started to eat, which I understood why. If my newborn baby was not eating I would be concern too.

It only took me a few days to learn the names of my new family members and my new name.

I didn't learn anything on my first day, because I slept through it. Hey nobody said it was easy to be hit by a car and reborn to a family of humanoid dogs; I was so physically and so mentally exhausted.

Anyways, my new name is Perro. Not the best of names, but I cannot complain, my old name was Herschel.

My father's name is Lucius, he looks like a Beagle with green eyes; he had the tricolor white with large black areas in some places and light brown shading. My mother's Noire; she looks like a white Pomeranian with long hair and brown eyes. My oldest brother's name is Hikari; he looks like mix between father and mother with brown and white fur and had mother's brown eyes. My oldest sister, which is the second oldest child, is Bianca who also looks like a mix between our parents with brown eyes, but with long white and black hair. My second oldest brother the third oldest child is Mayor, he looks just like father, but smaller and has green eyes. And, then there is Hermana, she looks just like a younger version of mother and she is only three years older than me at last that's what she looks like. I don't know if these creatures age the same as humans, but I guess I'll find out later.

I wish I knew what I looked like, but I'm only a month old and so far I have not seen a mirror anywhere. Part of me wants to look like my new mother, because I use to have a Pomeranian when I was ten. Plus, I really like animals that are completely white.

It seems like I was born into a poor farm family, since my new family wears ragged looking cloths and my father and older brothers are gone all day then come back sweaty and covered with dart. My mother and sisters stay home most of the time taking care of me and the home, but Bianca goes out a lot more than my mother or Hermana and comes back hours later; what she does I have no idea, but I think she has a job since once a week she comes back with money.

Another thing I learned was that these creatures didn't speak English, but something else. I have no idea what, but I'm pretty sure it's not any language that's from Earth. Great, now I have to learn a completely different language! English was already hard for me since I had dyslexia in that life. Hey, maybe I don't have dyslexia here; I did get a different brain O'well I guess I'll find out later.

At first I hated to think of them as my parents, but they are actually the closest thing I ever had to parents; in my old life I was an orphan and was sent to many different foster homes with a bunch of other kids and teens. So I slowly began to like them and later began to think of them as family.

Anyways, like I was saying the first month was embarrassing for me, but I got over it. I wonder what my new family thinks of me; they sometimes seem like they were worried and concerned over me. Maybe if I tried harder to act like a baby should act, they'll stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freak.

_**The Mother's POV At Month Two**_

My newest youngest son is acting odd! When he was born, he didn't cry at first, which normally meant a bad sign. But, when he opened his eyes and saw us; he began to cry. At first I was happy he cried, but looking back I think the only reason he cried was because he saw us and was scared.

I remember being so happy at the time I didn't think about it. All I could think about was how beautiful he looked with his pure white coat like mine and his breath-taking green eyes that looked just like his father's.

It worries me and my husband so much that he didn't want to drink from me for two days. Lucius was about to go travel all the way to the nearest city to find a healer who could help Perro, but thankfully he finally began to eat on the third day. But even after a full moon he still acts very odd. I have had four other children before Perro and non of them acted like him.

His behaver worried me so much that I went to talk to a village elder who was my midwife through all my pregnancies. She said she didn't know why he acts the way he does, but she also said with time he may grow out of it, but to I should still keep an eye on him just in case. I hope she is right, but still I worry for my son.

**_The Father's POV At Month Three_**

My beloved wife keeps saying how odd our new son acts, but I think she is over reacting. But then again I'm not at home as much as her; I spend almost all day out in the field with my other sons. Bianca is at work too, she wouldn't know much of Perro's behaver either and Hermana, my youngest daughter is far to young to know what a baby should act like.

At first I thought he was sick and kept him in our room, but now he does not show any signs of being sick. So, yesterday, Perro was moved into his brother's room, since he is not sick. Their room is small, but it's big enough for all three to sleep in. Good thing we kept the old crib, that thing has been in the family since I was a pup. Of course if it was not for me being the only one out of my brothers to have children than it would have gone to my older brother.

I wish I could spend more time with my new son, but I must work hard or my family will starve. If only the Underworlders will stop stealing from us than maybe we would not have to work as hard.

**_Hikari's Pov At Month Five_**

I hate living here. I work and I work all day and all I get out of it is food and a place to sleep. I love my family, but I want to live this place and go to Kiru City to make something of myself; not stay here and become a farmer like my parents.

It get worse when, Perro was moved into our room. I already have to share a bed with Mayor and when, Perro out grows the crib we will then share the bed.

I can't wait until I'm old enough to leave, when I do I'll become somebody and give my family all the things we could not have had.

_**Bianca's POV At Month Seven**_

I wish that I could spend more time with the newest member of the family, but I most work so my family will have enough food to eat. It is becoming harder for me to work at the cotton mill. My boss pays the male works more than the females and he is more quick to fire the females then the males.

Because the male workers know this, they slack off more and blame it on their female workers. Since the boss is an idiot he does not think they are lying and punishes us instade by taking away some of our pay. If my father knew he would want me to quit, but I can't. The only reason I want to stay there is because the cotton mill jobs pays well; even if you were a female worker you would get paid more then any other jobs around here.

I try to stay away from him, because I know if I were to talk to him I would get angry and say something that will get me fired. Maybe one day it will not be as bad and I not have to deal with my boss being an idiot.

**_Mayor's POV At Month Nine_**

Hikari keeps complaining about how our home is keeping him from becoming a big shot, but he only talks about his feelings to me. I hate that, but I think if Hikari didn't have me to talk to he would run away to Kiru City like he always wanted to.

He says it's worse now, because we now share the room with, Perro, but I don't know why. Perro sleeps all night long and so far I have not heard him cry once while we are asleep. I think that's a little odd; I thought babies were suppose to be loud.

Mother says, Perro acts odd for a baby. I guess he does at times, but I pay him little attention. Not because I don't like him, I love him very much, but I work in the field all day so I don't see much.

Though when he turns thirty solans old than he can work with us in the fields and I can talk with him more. Unfortunately by then Hikari will have turned sixty solans old and will be an adult. Knowing him he will leave and go do what he always wanted to do.

**_Hermana's POV At Month Eleven_**

I'm so happy I get a new baby brother! Now I'm not the youngest.

I love, Perro so much and he is so smart for his age at last that's what everybody says.

He can't talk or walk yet, but he can crawl. I think he did say a word one day, but everybody says he couldn't have because babies his age can't. Oh well maybe later he will say something in front of everybody and then they will know I was telling the truth.

_**Perro's POV At Month Twelve**_

I'm a year old now, but according to their calendar I'm like two solans, which I guess equals a year. I have learned a lot in one year like their language, which was not that hard since my new baby brain is like a sponge that sucks up knowledge, but there is still a few words I don't know.

Also apparently these creatures age slower, so my second childhood will be twice as long as the other one.

Alright this might be a little confusing, but I'll try to explain. First their calendar works like this a solan equals a half a year, a moon means a month and weeks and days are the same as my old life. Second they age different, a year for us aging is like a month for them to age, but for a child it's different. Like our children need to grow up fast and in this world so do they. In this world when you become sixty solans old, which equals thirty years you'll be an adult.

I have not figured out everything though like if they use hours to measure time or if we live in a village or just live far away from one.

I might know the later if my family would stop treating me like I'm a china doll and let me go outside! Of course I'm never alone, Hermana is also always inside the house, so that means we bond more than the other siblings. She does sometimes goes outside, but not for long an hour at most; that makes me think parents here are very protective over their younger children.

I don't think my brothers or sisters go to a school; I've been here a year and have not seen nor heard of anything that would suggest there's a school around here. If I was an only child then I would probably not think of it, but my three older siblings should be old enough to have gone to school. They don't talk about school, they don't have any school supplies like paper, pencils or books and the only thing they talk about is their friends and what happened in the field or at the cotton mill.

So I don't think I'll be getting an education in this world. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Also my parents think I'm some kind of genius, because I can understand what's going on around me. If only they knew I could talk; sure my sister Hermana has heard me talk a word or two, but nobody believes her. I actually did that on purpose, because I didn't know if I was suppose to start talking yet.

So one day while everybody was out, leaving me and Hermana in the house, I said hungry in their language. Why hungry well because I was hungry and Hermana being the kind sister she is get me some baby food. She was very surprised and happy that I talked; we than spent the day with her trying (unsuccessfully ) to get me to say her name. Of course when mother came back she told her, but like I said mother didn't believe her.

I hope my second year or two solans will be more eventful.


	3. Going Out for the First Time

_Special thanks to Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628 for helping me with this story. Couldn't have do it without him._

**Chapter Three: Going Out for the First Time**

**Perro's POV; He is now six solans old or three years in human terms**

Waking up, I thought it would be just another ordinary day like always, but I was wrong. Today my mother decided that I was old enough to go meet some other kids my age. So, around lunch time, me, my mother and my sister, Hermana went on a nice walk outside and a trip to the playground. The sun was really bright to me, because I have not been outside, but my eyes quickly adapted to it.

I was right about them being farmers, because the first thing I saw when walking outside was a field of what looked like corn, but the corn was purple, not yellow. At last now I know why we eat that stuff for almost every meal. The purple corn was very tall, possible ten feet. We walked around the house and when we rounded the corner I saw my father and brothers working on some kind of farm equipment that reminded me of this plow I saw a Amish farmer used once.

"Hi, daddy!" I said with a high-pitched voice only a toddler could make while waving my hand. The three dog creatures looked up from their work.

"Lucius, I'm taking Hermana and Perro to the playground in the village. Is there anything you need while we are there?" my mother asked father. My father walked over to us and my brothers went back to working on that thing, what ever it's called.

"No, I don't need anything right now. Hey, maybe you could stop by ..." my father began to say, but I blocked him out, instead I was more interested in the building behind my brothers. It looked like an old barn with a silo.

"Alright, let's get going." mother said to us, that get my attention away from the barn and back to my mother. She laid me and Hermana away and we went down this dirt path that had the tall purple corn on the sides.

"Bye daddy." I said before he was out of sight; I hate my new high-pitched voice so much.

Mother was holding my hand meanly, because I was still learning how to walk and I would most likely fall every three steps if it was not for her. Hermana was walking in front of us, eager to go play with her friends.

Hermana is thirteen solans old, which makes her six years and a half old in human terms, but she looks a lot more like a four-year old then a six-year-old.

"Honey, please slow down. A young girl like yourself should not run off to far away from her mother." mother said with a sweet, caring voice. She likes to call me and Hermana, honey and some times Mayor, but not as much.

I think she use to call, Hikari and Bianca that to when they were younger, but stopped when they turned into the equivalent of human teenagers; I think Hikari is around fifty solans old, which means in ten solans or five years, he will be an adult. I know for a fact, Bianca is forty-five solans old, because she and mother were talking about it one day.

You would think, since I've been here for three years, I would know how old they are, because they would have something for their birthdays. No, there is no birthday parties, no cake, no nothing; the only time you get something for your birthday is on your sixty solan, when you become an adult. I think you get some kind of party, but I'm not sure.

Back to me being outside for the first time, Hermana was now walking next to mother, holding her hand too. We have been walking for a few minutes and so far we have not made it out of the field of purple corn, yet.

"Where are we going mummy?" I asked in a very cute voice; I hate it, I want my old mature voice back.

"We are going to the village playground, honey." she said.

I have never been outside before, let alone the village.

The village is not that far away from what I have heard; it's only a mile or so away from our property line. The only reason we don't leave with in the village itself is because the land there is poor and lacks the vital nutrients for the planets to grow. Yea, I also heard that from my mother and Biance talking.

We finally get out of the odd corn like planet field and are now walking on a dirt road that had wheel tracks on it. Not the rubber car wheels, it's more like the old horse and buggy wheels that's made of wood and metal.

The land around us was nothing, but tall grass as far as the eye can see with the occasional large rock sticking out. It was like that for a few minutes, but then I see what looks like a house in the distance.

"We'll stop and see if, Cierva will let Lomma come with us." mother said. You, never meet her before, Perro, but I think you two will get along."

She said that like she know what I was thinking, I probably had what my family calls my thinking face on. In truth I was thinking if I had met or heard of a Lomma, because that name sounds so familiar. I did hear then talk about Cierva a few time, she is apparently our closes neighbor we have.

Hermana had run ahead of us and was now knocking on the front door of the house.

"Cierva! Are you home?" Hermana said while still knocking. The door was opened by a humanoid antelope with long red hair.

The fact that she looked like an antelope and not a dog took me by surprise, normally the only creatures I see look like dogs, but then again so far all the creatures I have seen are family so I guess there could be different types of creatures.

"Hallow, Hermana." Cierva said. Me and mother were now at the front door too. " Well, this most be little, Perro I hear so much about. I'm Cierva" She bent down to eye level with me and we shock hands.

"Hi." was all I could think of saying. Cierva stood back up and began to speck with my mother.

"So, what brings you here, Noire?" she asked.

"Well, we were going to the playground and thought that, Lomma might come with us." my mother said.

"That sounds like fun, she has not been outside that much, since she is still a little young, but I think she would love to go play with you two." Cierva said, looking down at me and my sister. " I'll go and get her." She then went back inside the house.

A minute later, she came back, but this time there was a little female antelope creature that looked like Cierva and was close to my age. She was wearing a simple brown dress and had orang hair with some white strands. There was also what looked like tiny horns, not really horns, but the beginning of horns. I don't know why, but something about her looks very familiar to me.

Lomma was standing behind her mother with her head poked out. I think she must be shy from the look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Perro." I said trying to be friendly.

"I'm Lomma." she said a little afraid.

"Lomma, would you like to go to the playground with us?" my mother asked.

Lomma looked at her mother like she wanted to know if it was okay.

"I think you should go sweety. It will be fun, I'm sure." Cierva said.

"Will you go with me mummy?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to do some cleaning, but I would love to go with you."

Let me note that I hate being a toddler. All the adults talk to you like you're a baby and you're not taken seriously.

I kind of blocked out the rest of what they were saying and instead was taking in the view of the land. We were on our way to this playground and were already in the village.

The buildings were made of wood and stone and the villagers looked like different types of humanoid animals. It felt like being inside a zoo, there was some that looked like deer, others were cats and there was one that looked human, but his skin was purple and he had claws and a tail.

Mother was now holding onto me and Hermana's hands with a tight hold; Cierva was doing the same with Lomma.

Even though I had no idea where we were going, I know we were close, because I could here all the screaming kids.

Sure another, we turned a corner and there was a playground with lots of kids screaming and running around. Lomma looked like she didn't like the screaming kids, that makes two of us.

A few minutes later, our mothers were sitting on a bench, talking and watching me and Lomma as we were swinging. The swings weren't one of those metal swings a grow up with in my past life; the swing we were on was a board with rope attached to a tree. Hermana had went to go play with her friends.

Me and Lomma were just talking to each other. There was a few kids that tried to get us to play with them, but Lomma was to shy and I having the mind of a teenager thought the games they played were stupid. So, they left us alone.

"So, what does our dad do for a living?" I asked.

"He makes stuff." she replied. That really didn't answer my question, but she was a toddler, so of course she would give bad answers.

One of the reasons my family thinks I'm this genius is because of my large vocabulary and that sometimes gives me strange looks from them at times.

I was asking her a lot of questions about herself, because I had this feeling like I know her from somewhere, but that's impossible. For one the only people I have met in this life before today was my family members and two I couldn't have met her in my past life. I think I would have remembered seeing a humanoid antelope on Earth.

We were not in the playground for long, only half an hour, give or take a minute. many of the parents were calling their kids to come and leave and that's what our mothers did. I asked her why and she said that it would be raining soon and that we needed to go home before it starts.

I was sad my time outside was cut short, but I did met, Lomma and we did make some kind of friendship during that short time. So, I guess the day was a good one, better than other days.

Lomma and her mother were able to get home, before it started to rain; my family on the other hand were not as lucky. By the time we gat home, we were cold and soaking wet. My mother and sister hated it, but I loved it! It has been years, since I felt rain on my skin and it felt so good.

I loved the outdoors and now that I was old enough to be outside, I will want to go to the playground more. Even if I don't play with the other kids, just being on that swing brought back memoirs and I can't ask for more.

* * *

**So, the location Perro's at has a name, but I couldn't find it on the internet. It was showed on episode eight of season two called Mega Match. Tom and Payton were battling as Orth and Hoton in the location that looks like a corn field.**

**If anybody knows its name please PM me and tell me what it's called.**

**Also about Lomma's hair, on one card of her, her hair is a mix of orang, red and there is some white at the tips of her bangs. But on another card her hair is completely white, also when she first was show in the show on episode one, season two her hair was white. I don't know if the reason it changed colors was old age, the artest may have changed it or something else. But since I like her hair with all the pretty colors, it will stay that way in the story for now.**


	4. Being Sick is Not Fun

**Chapter four: Being Sick is Not Fun**

**Perro's POV Two Days After He Went To The Playground.**

Guess what. Thanks to that rain that soaked me, yesterday ( you remember, the rain I said brought back the good memories from my past life) I'm now sick. My sister and mother, having better immune systems, didn't get the cold like me ( lucky them).

It started the morning after my adventure to the playground and it has just kept getting worse. I've only been sick for two days, but it feels like two months! My head is aching, my nose is all stuffed up and the worst is that I'm having a hard time keeping my food down.

There is good news though, my mother told me that I'll be getting three visitors today. She said that the village Elder will come here to give me a look, since I'm sick and hopefully she'll give me something to help with my cold. She then told me: " Lomma and her mother will come visit me." I'm so happy that I get to see, Lomma again. I hope she'll bring me a get well gift.

But that will be later today at around lunch time, right now it's still morning and it'll be at least four hours until they come.

I have out grown my crib, but since I'm sick our parents don't want my brothers to sleep in the same bad as me in fear they'll get the cold, they gave me the bed all to myself. Mayor ( to his dislike) has been sleeping on the floor in the kitchen and Hikari ( to his hate) has been sleeping in the barn. You would think the living room would be better, but the problem with that is we don't have a living room. We have three bedrooms ( one was added onto the house for the boys, so I hear) a kitchen, the halls that connect the rooms together and a storm shelter under the house.

Hikari was going to sleep with Mayor in the kitchen, but hated the idea so much that he get into a fight with father about it. A fight he lost, may I add.

It happened like this, in the morning I said I didn't feel good and my mother put her hand on my forehead. I was so hot, mother carried me back to bed in a flash and ordered me to stay there all day. I went to sleep pretty quick and I would have slept all day and all night, if Hikari didn't yell at father, which woke me up.

It was time for bed, so my brothers were about to go into our bedroom, but my father stopped them before they opened the door.

" Sorry, sons, but Perro is sick and I cannot risk you two getting it to. You'll have to sleep in the kitchen." father said.

I don't know if, Hikari was having a bad day are something, but he yelled back at father hatefully.

"Why! We have been working our tails off all day and Perro does nothing! Why can't he be the one to sleep in the kitchen?"

Father was **not** happy with his eldest son's tone.

"I should not have to explain why! You know, Perro is too young to work and right now he is sick! I need you and Mayor to help in the fields and if either one of you gets sick that would slow down our schedule and we'll loss the needed income! If it was you or Mayor that was sick I would let you have the bed and Perro would be the one sleeping in the kitchen, but you're not! So, stop acting like a selfish brat and start thinking of everybody else!" father yelled the loudest I have ever heard him before.

Hikari didn't say anything, but I could feel his hate from inside the bed room.

At that moment, I realised my brother most have had these feelings about me for some time now. It couldn't have just happened like that if he didn't resent me.

I wanted to cry, but I held it in, so my family would not know that I was awake. It hurt to know my oldest brother thought that way about me. I cannot believe I just now fond out, it must have been going on for years!

"Since you don't want to sleep in the kitchen, you can sleep outside until you stop acting like you hate being here." father had said.

"I do hate being here!" Hikari had shouted back. Suddenly I hard the back door slam (no debate that it was Hikari ).

That night, I don't think nobody slept, I know I didn't even though I was sick and tiered. I know mother didn't, because I heard her cry all night.

That fight made me realize something, Hikari was not happy with living here and I think he hates me.

Anyways back to something less depressing.

I think mother asked her friend, Cierva to bring, Lomma to see me, because I have been depress after learning what my brother thought of me and she thought a friend would cheer me up. I most say it worked a little, but I really needed to talk to some one about my brother and I don't think Lomma would be much help.

I spent the day in bed, until mother knocked on the door and came in, before I could say come in. I think the only reason she knocks in the first place is so we know she's coming in, that's better than father, he just comes right in without no warning what so ever; does not matter if we are naked or not they come in, we might as well leave the door open for them.

"Honey the elder is her and she would like to take a look at you and see if there anything she could do that'll make you feel better." my mother said with her caring voice. My mother then stepped aside for the old creature to walk in.

She looked like a human, but her skin was green with black markings all over and her hair was white and extremely long, it went all the way down to her ankles. What she wear reminded him of some native Indian tribes in North America with different colored bib necklaces hanging on her neck and she was also carrying a bag that looked like one of those old doctor's bag the doctors carried with them to their patient's house.

Walking over next to the bed, the elder put her hand on my head to see what my temperature was.

"May, your head is hot. Does that mean you're hot-tempered?" she said in a jokingly way. I smiled, it was not the best joke, but I thought it was pretty good. The woman must be use to working with children.

"Your mother says you have not been feeling well. Does your tummy hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my nose is stuffy and my head hurts and I'm cold and I'm." I began to say. Over the years I have learned the art of talking like a toddler.

"Slow down there, child. You're going to fast." the elder said. " Don't worry you'll feel better soon."

She gave me a pat on the head and walked back over to my mother and began to talk to hear. " He's just as a bad case of the cold; he'll be fine, just needs some rest. Here is some medicine that'll help." she said then opened her bag, took out a bottle of this gross, black looking liquid and handed it to my mother.

I think I might throw up if she does what the Elder said to do and gives me some of that stuff. Looks like someone is going to have a temper tantrum later.

"Thank you so much for coming, Elder." my mother politely said, bowing her heard a little.

"I must go now. There are many injured farmers west of here that need my help and my ride should be coming any minute now." the Elder said suddenly looking very sad and older.

"I heard about that. Those poor creatures." my mother said shaking her head slowly with a hurt expiration on her face like it was a family member that get hurt and not a stranger.

My dog ears perked up at what the Elder had said. What farmers is she talking about and why were they injured? Before I could ask the Elder, she left.

"Mummy?" My mother turned around with a questioning look.

"Yes, what is it, Honey?" she asked then sat next to me on the bed.

"What was the Elder talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, there was some farmers that get hurt and she is going to help them feel better." she said like there was nothing import about it. I knew that something bad happened, but I could tell her that.

Creatures my age shouldn't be this smart and I didn't want to explain to her that I was from a different dimensions and reborn as her son.

"Now, I'll give you the medicine she gave me and you'll feel better in no time." she said changing the subject. Just then I throw up all over the bed and a little bit on her ( she was asking for it, if she was going to make me drink that stuff).

Later that day, Lomma and her mother came to visit me. And they get me a toy!

Since my family was poor, they couldn't buy my anything like toys or games. I was lucky to have the shirt on my back; all my brothers didn't wear shirts, just this loincloth things. My only shirt actually belonged to Hermana, but she out grow it.

Back to the toy thing, I was resting in bed with no covers, because they were now covered in my breakfast. Then my mother came into my room and I could see Cierva (Lomma's mother) behind her.

"Honey, Lomma and Mrs. Cierva are here to see you." she said in that loving voice of her's. She walked in with Cierve hind her and Lomma behind Cierve. Like before Lomma was shy, but she was getting use to me. Lomma was holding a wooden box and my present senses were tingling, but I was trying to be polite to my only friend.

"Hi, I'm so happy you could make it." I politely said in a cute toddler voice. Hard to believe with her having fur and you shouldn't be able to see her cheeks, but she blushed a little. She may not have been expecting my warm welcome or something that made her blush.

"Hello, my daddy made this for you." She walked over and gave me the box. "I hope you'll feel better soon." she said. Opening up box, I see some kind of toy vehicle inside. Picking it up, I fond out the body was made out of a light weight stone. It was painted yellow, green and some silver colors. It was an extremely odd-looking thing and it didn't have any wheels.

"Thank you. What is it?" I asked still looking at it.

"It's called a Levitarr. Many creatures in the Overworld military use them to get from one location to another in a short amount of time." Cierve explained. As I looked at it, a memory flashed in my mind of some guys helping a creature that was inside a real Levitarr. It gave me a pounding headache and I had to hold my head to try to make it stop.

"Honey, are you alright?" my mother asked, concerned. The pounding stopped and I was able to look up at her.

"I'm fine just a headache." I said trying to make her feel better. Luck for me she didn't push it and we began to talk.

Cierve told me that her husband apparently builds things like tools, wagons and anything you can name. Though he rarely makes toys, he made this one just for me.

Time flew bye and before I know it, Lomma and Cierva had to leave.

"Bye." I said as they left my room.

"Bye, get better soon, so we can play in the playground again." Lomma said. My mother left the room to show them out, but came back a minute later.

"Well, now that was nice of them. Making you that new toy must make you feel special." she said, arms behind her back as she walked next to my bed.

"Yeah, maybe later I could give her something like a. . ." I was cut off, by my mother as she forced a spoon full of that gross medicine in my mouth. I was choking, but it went down anyway.

"Now that'll make you feel." she said, taking the spoon out of my mouth. I was still choking when she left.

_"I hate being sick."_ I thought. Being alone and had nothing to do, looked at my new toy.

Something about the memory I had seemed important, but I have no idea what it was. Yawning, I put the toy away and fall asleep.


	5. Chaotic Memories Coming Back

**Chapter Five: Chaotic M**emories** Coming Back**

**Perro's Pov Ten Days After Lomma's Visit**

Something about this place seems so familiar to me, but I just don't know why. That flash back a had a few days ago was only the first of many. I get at least three a day, sometimes even ten. Every time I have one it normally gives me a major headache. Luckily, I have been able to hide most of them from my family, so they're not too suspicious. Unfortunately one day it was so bad that I blacked out for five minutes.

I'll talk about that later, but right now you get to hear what happened the ten days after Lomma's visit.

As much as I hated that gross liquid the Elder gave me, it really did help. The next day after her visit I was feeling like me old self again. Funny thing about the Elder, is that nobody called her by an actual name, just Elder. I had asked my father when he came to check on me that day if she had a name and he said:

"Of course she has a name, but it would be considered impolite to call her anything else. Nobody calls her Elder just because she's old. No, that is a title she earned by being a good leader and helping the village and villagers when we needed it."

I didn't realize how important she was; she just seemed like some old lady that was the only doctor around here. And to think that she doesn't even charge the creatures she helps. I know she doesn't, because my parents wouldn't be able to pay. That realization made me wonder why she needed to leave, so quickly. Those farmers must have been beaten up pretty bad for their village to ask for her help.

At first I thought the storm was worse up there where those farmers lived and that was why they were injured, but three days after the Elder's visit, I found out what really happened to them.

My mother and Hermana went to the village market to sell some of our purple corn that was apparently called purple grain. Bianca was at work and my father and brothers stayed home with me to work on the farm. Now that I was allowed to be outside, I didn't want to stay inside all day. So, I was outside with them and I tried to help when I could, but since most of the stuff they did was too dangerous for me to do, I just watched them do it.

Hikari was still living outside in the barn, so he was not in the best of moods. I wanted to get him to like me more so, every chance I got to spend time with him I took it.

All four of us were in the fields picking the purple grain. We had just finished filling up one wagon and it needed to be moved to the barn, so it can be dumped. The purple grain would be later stored in the silo. We had another wagon, but at the rate we were working it would be full soon, so we needed the other emptied.

"Hikari, go empty the wagon in the barn." father ordered. Without protesting (he might have been happy to be alone for a few minutes), Hikari stopped picking the grain and began to walk to the wagon a few feet ahead.

The wagon was large and if we were human it would take four fully grown men to pull it all the way to the barn, but we weren't humans, we were creatures that looked like dogs. I knew that me and Mayor couldn't pull it without help, but father could and since Hikari was almost an adult, he also had the strength to pull it by himself.

Looking at father and Mayor, they were picking the purple grain faster than I was. In five seconds I would have picked one grain while they would pick five grains in one second. Knowing I was not doing that much work, I wanted to go with Hikari just to have some time to talk to him.

"May, I go with, Hikari?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Hikari suddenly turned and looked at father like he was asking for him to say no. From the look father had, I know he thought it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't say no to my cute face.

"Fine, but try not to annoy your brother too much." he said. Hikari turned his head back, his body language saying he wasn't happy about father's answer.

With a wide smile, I nodded and run to the wagon. Hikari was already there waiting for me to climb on to the driver's set. The wagon was originally made for some kind of animal to pull it, but since we couldn't afford to buy one, father did some modifications to it. He had token off all the ropes and stuff that was for the animal. That left the two poles attached to both sides. Then he put another pole on the ends of the first two, so someone could pull or push the wagon.

I was too short to help push the wagon that's why I get onto the driver's set that nobody uses anymore. Once I was settled in, Hikari began to push and soon the wagon began to move. At the rate we were going, it would take us half an hour to get there, giving me enough time to talk to, Hikari.

"So, we have been doing a lot of work today." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Phh, you mean Father, Mayor and I have been doing a lot of work today. Why are you even out here, I thought you were sick?" he asked.

"I was, but the Elder gave me this gross, black medicine that made me feel better." I answered.

"I remember that stuff when I was sick. It taste awful." he said back. I took that as a good sign that he was talking to me not in a hatful way.

"Yeah, it's nasty. I still have the taste in my mouth. When'll it go away?" I asked, since now I know he had some before.

"If I remember right, a moon." he said.

_"Great, it's going to be a whole month before I can taste again." I sarcastically thought. _

"I wish the Elder would make it taste better. Maybe when she comes back from helping those creatures that get hurt in the storm, I could ask her to add something sweet to it." I said.

"What are you talking about? The storm wasn't what caused their injuries." he asked looking back at me. See the confused look I had, he decided to tell me what happened, not caring if I was too young to know. Turning his head back he said, "The storm didn't even reached to that village. Our village received the most damage. The farmers were attack by some Underworld raiders, they were luck to still be alive. Well, the ones that lived were anyways."

"Underworld?" I slowly said, let the word roll around my tongue. I know I had heard that from somewhere. Sure in my old life there were myths about places sometimes called the Underworld, but I don't think that was the same thing.

Suddenly another flash back popped in my head. This flash back was so powerful that he fall of his set on to the ground. With his hands on his head and his body curled up with his knees to his chest, he begin to shake as the odd memory flashes through his mind.

There was hundreds of this creatures wearing red armor standing in rows looking up at this one creature that looked like a red demon with large horns like a bull's, wearing a brown loincloth. There was a black banner in the background with a red symbol in the middle. The symbol was a circle with a dot inside it and a craved line on the bottom.

The soldiers were cheering, waving their weapons at their ruler and chanting his name: "Chaor!, Chaor!, Chaor!" over and over again.

"Perro! Snap out of it!" I heard a voice say, but it was very faint and it sounded like it was coming from somewhere miles away. The vision or what ever you want to call it suddenly went away and I fond myself on the ground with Hikari shaking my shoulders and yelling at me.

"Perro! What happened? Are you alright?" he worryingly asked. As I looked up into his face, I could see an odd mixture of anger, fear and panic.

Siting up I said: "I'm fine. What happened?"

"How should I know. You just fall off the wagon and started shaking." he said.

"How long was I like that?" I asked. It felt like it only lasted for a second, but I had a feeling it was longer than that.

"About five minutes. I was about to carry you back to father, but I was not sure that moving you was a good idea. " he explained.

"Oh, okay." Hikari was staring at me like he was afraid any minute now I would go back into that shaking fit, again.

"Maybe, we should go tell father." he suggested, helping me stand up.

"No!" I quickly rejected the idea. I didn't want to worry my parents and I must certainly didn't want them to find out the visions that came with the headaches. Hikari now looked more concerned.

"Why not?" he asked. I looked away not knowing what to say. "Perro, has this happened before?" he asked. As much as he didn't like me, he was still my big brother that looked out for me. I know I couldn't lie to him. While I could, but he would know it was a lie.

_"Maybe if I tell him some what of a truth then he might not tell anybody." _I thought.

I had nothing to loss and if I didn't tell him something then he'll just tell our parents.

"I have been having this really bad headaches for a while, please don't tell mammy and daddy." I said in a pitiful voice that sounded more like beginning then anything else.

Sighing, Hikari thought about it then said: " I wont tell them, but if it happens again then I will make you tell them." he said sternly.

"Okay, deal." I said then shock hands with him, sealing the deal.

"Now, let's get this wagon to the barn and back before father notices we have been gone to long." he said.

This time he picked me up and sat me on the wagon's sit then used a rope to buckle me into the sit, so I wont fall off, again. Luckily, Hikari was able to bush the wagon a little faster and we were able to get back to father and Mayor, before they notice that we were taking to long.

Like I said that was the worst flash back, vision what ever you want to call it that I had. The rests were very mild compared to that one and that was the only one were I blacked out.

I try not to think about it too much in fear that I'll black out, again. But how can I not think about it! That red demon guy looks so familiar, I know I have seen him from somewhere before.

For some reason I didn't fear this Chaor guy in fact I think I want to met him. The feeling I have for him reminds me of characters from anime, cartoons and TV shows from my old life. It was like the feeling of wanting to be able to meet those characters in real life, but something was telling me I didn't want that.

There was a voice in the back of my head that was telling me, I wasn't born on his side, so I should stay away from him. What ever that meant.

Hikari has kept our deal for now, but I don't know if I'll have another black out. He keeps staring at me, to see if I look like I'm having another headache. Good thing he's the only one that knows how bad they are.

That's enough talking about that for one day. Let's talk about something else.

Tomorrow, Lomma, Hermana, and I are going to the playground, again. Wont that be awesome. Our mothers will be taking us there though I wish father would come or even Lomma's father who I have not met, yet.

I want to thank him personally for make my cool toy, but Lomma says he's always at work, so I'm not sure if I'll see him anytime soon.

That's all I have to say right now, until next time. Later!

* * *

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I have been getting for this story.**

**Next chapter, I think I'll write about some things that I haven't explained, yet. Like how they take their baths or showers or even if they do that and what they eat and how they get their food. Some stuff like that. If there's something you want to be explained then, message me or leave it in a review.**

** As much fun as it is to write this story, I would love to read another reborn in Perim story from another author. So, if anybody has thought to write a story like that, I **encourage** you to do so. **

**I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I have things to do at home and other stories to write.**

**After I'm done writing this story, which will be awhile, I think I'll write another story like this, but different. **


	6. An Awesome Start for the Day

_**Chapter Six: An Awesome Start for the Day**_

**Perro's Pov The Next Day**

"Rise and shine, Perro." My so, caring, brother (sarcasm) Mayor said, before he flipped over the bed with me still sleeping in it.

"Aaghh!" I yelled as the bed crushed me. Being the little kid I am, I pretended that I was dead and the weight of the bed did me in. Funny thing about our bed is that it weighs less than me, thanks to the fact it was stuffed with some kind of straw.

"Come on, Perro. Get up.' he ordered me.

"I can't." I said. Even though there is a lot of things that I hate about being a toddler. Again. There is some fun in being able to act silly.

"And why not?" he asked getting irritated.

"Because I'm dead." I explained. Huffing, Mayor flipped the bed off me to see that I was lying down, arms and feet spread out with my eyes closed and my tongue sticking out.

"Oh, no. My little brother is dead and it's all my fault." he over dramatically said. " I guess I'll just go to the kitchen table and tell the family what happened while I eat his portion of mother's baked biscuits." He then turned and ran out the door.

The moment I heard him say, biscuits, I yelled out: "Wait! I'm still alive!" Then ran after him.

If I were in my old human life then I wouldn't be this excited to get to eat biscuits, but unfortunately I died and am still stuck here. A biscuit here is actually quite different then biscuits back on Earth.

I guess it depends on what part of Earth you live in, but I lived in the United States of America my whole past life and all the biscuits I eat were typically a round cake of bread thing made from flour that tastes like heavy bread. But here it's a small flat breed that's kind of sweet and doughy, at least that's how mother makes them. I don't know if there's different kinds of recipes for biscuits here.

Anyways, the reason why we wanted to eat more of the biscuits was ,because mother rarely makes them. It's like getting to eat chocolate for breakfast. So naturally we wanted to get more than everybody else, but mother made it clear to us that we will get only three each. Of course if one of us isn't show up on time for breakfast then she might give away our biscuits to someone else.

I was not about to let Mayor have my biscuits, no sir he would have to pry them from my cold, dead paws. Luckily, I get to the table in time and I didn't have to die a second time.

The table we eat at is inside the kitchen, since there's no other place for it, so we get to watch mother make the meals as we set and talked. Of course since I overslept, she had already made breakfast.

Everybody was setting at the table, well almost everybody. Hikari was still living outside, so he couldn't come inside to eat with us.

I wish he would just swallow his pride and ask forgiveness from our parents. That's all he has to do; mother and father love him so much like the rest of us and they would very much like their eldest son back in the house.

Pushing those thoughts away, I instead begin to eat and join in the conversation my family was talking about.

"So, I was thinking that since everything has been going nicely with the farm and there has been no trouble lately. I could go hunting up in the mountains tomorrow and bring all my sons with me." father said, looking around the table with a big dog smile.

I stopped eating when he said all of his sons.

"Does that mean I'm going to?" I asked.

Father looked at me with that smile of his and said: "Sure you can come with us. If you think you're ready."

In my old life I didn't hunt meanly, because I didn't see the point in killing an animal. Some my say it's because they wanted the meat and I get that, but what I didn't get was why they wanted to hang a dead animal on their wall and call it a trophy.

In this world, I have not heard once of a creature hanging a dead animal on their walls. I have seen creatures wearing furs or using them as blankets and I know father uses the bones of the animals he hunts for tools and other things, but not have the remains of the animals as trophies.

Plus, it's the only meat we get besides the fish we get from this crick on our land.

"I know! I'm ready." I happily yelled.

"Alright then. We will live tomorrow morning. The hunt will only least three days, so we won't have much time, but I think we can get enough meat to last us for a few moons." father said.

Eating the last bite of my plate, I asked my parents: "May I go down to the crick and wash up?"

"You look clean to me, honey. You knew you don't need to bathe every day." mother said. Father didn't really care if I went to bathe in the crick, so he just let mother decide.

Truth be told it's been over a week since I least took a bath, but the type of creature I get turned into doesn't need to take as many as a human. It depends on what kind of creature you are. Most don't take a bath unless they get real dirty like if they get covered in mud or something, but some creatures that look more human take them more often.

My mother was right that I didn't need to take a bath, I looked just as clean the day I least took a bath, but old habits die-hard and it just felt weird not taking one for so long.

"I know, but I just want to." I said hoping that she'll let me go.

Sighing in defeat, she said: "Alright then get, Hikari to go with you. That crick can be deep in some places and I don't want to hear that you almost drowned."

"Thanks!" I said, getting up and running outside.

**Luicus' ( the father) POV After Perro left the table **

Lucius shakes his head and said: "That child isn't right. When I was his age I would do anything in my power to not get a bath even when I was drenched in mud and some other foul, unpleasant, smelling things."

"Now, dear. Perro is just different. " My wife, Noire said. My other children didn't seem to want to talk about, Perro, so they just listened to me and Noire talk.

_"I knew that, Perro is different; he has been different his whole life and being different can be a death sentence around here." _I thought, but wisely didn't voice my opinion.

Like any loving mother, Noire didn't care of how our son acted different; all she cared was his safety and for him to grow up a health adult with a good job, a wife and grandchildren.

Sighing, Luicus went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

**Perro's POV **

It didn't take long for me to find Hikari outside. He normally likes to set on top of the barn and watch the clouds go by.

Walking next to the side of the barn, I yelled: "Hey, Hikari! Mother said that you have to take me to the crick for a bath!"

I waited to hear something from him, but after five minutes, I knew he was trying to hide and pretend that he wasn't there. It was not going to work, I knew that he was there. Not, because I could see him( which I couldn't) but because I could small him.

Yes, my new body is much better at senses then my old human one, but that could be a drawback sometimes. Like this one time a few days ago when I was outside playing with my new toy (my only good toy) I get from Lomma, I saw this weird-looking bug on the ground that was green with red spots, no bigger then another bug on Earth. I have never seen this kind of bug in this world, so my curiosity got the better of my and I poked it with my finger.

The smell that came from that damn bug, punched my noise like if I were still human and a skunk had sprayed his nasty stuff right into my face. But I know that if I still had my human noise then it wouldn't have been that bad, if fact it would just have smelled like a stink bug, which is a thousand times better than a skunk.

"Come on, Hikari! You need a bath too; I can smell your gross fur for miles away and I bate that Hula ( the girl, Hikari likes) doesn't like it either!" I yelled to get him mad enough to yell back.

"What did you say to** ME**?!" my brother angrily yelled, looking over the side of the barn roof, at me (It worked).

"Oh, nothing just come down here, before the wind changes directions and the villagers die from the smell." I teasingly said. For some reason I like to act a little older around, Hikari when no one else is around to see. Hikari doesn't normally talk to people about me or at least I don't think he does, so I don't worry about everyone else finding out about it.

I began to run to the crick, before he snaps out of his haze.

Three. Two. One. "**I'll kill you!**" he angrily yelled, jumping off the roof and ran after me.

He was screaming deaf theatres and I was laughing on our run to the crick. I didn't get that far to the crick, before Hikari was able to grab me shirt and lift me off the ground.

Hi, I'm still only six solans old. It's like a three-year old trying to out run a twenty year old in a 5k run. It ain't going to happen.

"Now, what was that you said to me?" he asked, grinding his canine teeth and still very angry.

Putting on the most cute, innocent face I could make, I said: " I was only trying to get you to take a bath, so when ,Hula sees you, she'll think you look nice."

I knew my brother wasn't fooled by that, but he knew he couldn't actually kill me or hurt me in any way, since I was still the baby of the family and mother would flip if she heard her oldest son hurt her youngest child.

"What ever." he said in that typical teenager tone, letting me go. "Let's just go and get it over with." He began to walk to the crick taking the lead. It's kind of laughable how ever male member in my family hates baths. The least time, Hikari took a bath was when I was twenty-five days old. I remember, because those first few days were the hardest and, Hikari came inside soaking wet, complaining about taking a bath in the crick. Of course at the time I had no idea what he was saying, because of the whole different language thing, but I found out later.

Thinking about it, he may only be taking a bath, because he thought what I said had some truth in it and he didn't want, Hula to run to the hills when she sees and smells him.

The crick went across our land, which meant we had an all access pass to it and no one else can get to it on our land without my parents' permission. It was all most big enough to call it a river, but everyone thought it would be better to call it a big crick instead of a mini river. There was enough water in it that fish the size of a large dog swim throw it to get to a lake a few miles away from our land. My favorite part about it was that the water was clear and clean-looking.

I could see all the different fish swim by as me and Hikari took off our cloths.

"Alright, Perro don't get into the deeper parts or on any of those rocks. The current to moving fast today and I don't went to have to swim after you when you fall and get carried away by the current. Get that?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes I said: "Yes, I'll stay close to the shore."

"Good." he said, then walked away to get enough speed to jump in the deep part. Even though this was the first time we both took a dip in the crick, it didn't take a mind reader to know what he was doing.

Once he was far enough, he ran and jumped right at the edge of the crick. The splash was so big it was like I was standing under a waterfall.

_"Oh well, I was going to get wet anyways." _I thought, looking at my now wet hair. Yes, I have hair not fur there is a difference. Hikari was now swimming and was using some plants as soap. The plants were surprisingly very effective for cleaning hair and fur, which surprized me the first time I used it.

Before I went in the water, I looked at my reflection, something I do every time I come down here. Since my family didn't own a mirror this is pretty much the only way I can see my face. I had mother's ears, which were pointed like another Pomeranian and I also got her snow-white coat. Though I inherited somethings from mother, I also got a lot from father. My facial features came from him along with my green eyes. My hair on top of my head was much longer then the rest of my hair, so I had long spiky bangs. It was kind of looking at a werewolf version of Danny Phantom.

"Hi, you coming in or just stand there all day." Hikari shouted. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up at him.

"I'm going to." I said, then walked into the cool water.

Half an hour later, we were done and walking back to the house. We were still wet, but the morning sun was drying us fast.

I could see the roof of the barn and could hear voices that I instantly recognize. Quickly, I ran to the house leaving my brother behind. Since, I was running at full speed, it didn't take me long to get to the front of the house where, Lomma and her mother were talking to my mother and Hermana.

"Hi, Lomma! What are you doing here this early? I thought you won't be here until lunch time." I asked, tail wagging. Yes, my tail wags when I'm excited. So what I got turned into a dog, sue me.

Giggling a little, she says: " My mama has to go help my aunt, cuz she had her baby early and need help around the house. So, I'm going to stay with you until my daddy picks me up."

That made my tail wag even more. Not only do I get to play with my best friend (only friend) all day, but I may get to meet her father for the first time.

"That's awesome!" This day is turning out to be a great day and I can't wait to see how it'll end.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was longer then what I had planned. I shorted it, so the next two chapters may be in the same day timeline. I have to wait and see how long the next one will be and if I can combined the two. I didn't read over it, so sorry for any errors you may see.


	7. Learning about the Cothica

**Note: Perro's family name is now Cultivador. Just thought they needed one. It means cultivator, farmer, tiller or cropper in Spanish. Got that from Google, but there was more words that mean similar things and even though I took Spanish class I'm not sure how the word is ****properly ****used.**

**I know in the series the creatures never really used last names, but I thought it might be fun giving them family names kind of like them being from a clan. **

**If you have any suggestions for family names for Lomma or other creatures like Maxxor or Intress, please leave it in a review or PM me. And I would like for their last names to mean something not just a some random words you put together, cuz you thought it sounded cool. **

**Also, I was thinking of getting a beta reader for this story if any one is **interested.****

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Learning about the Cothica **

**Lomma's POV **

It started as a normal day until a family friend had came to our house with an urgent message from Mama's sister, who lives far on the other side of the village.

"Oh! I can't believe she had the baby this early. I must go and see her at once." Mama looking worried as she had her hand on her mouth.

"I most go now. Be safe." the friend said then left.

"Thank you." Mama then closed the door. Since I just walked in the room, I didn't get to hear all of their conversation.

"What's wrong, Mama?" I asked, tugging at her dress.

Cierva looked down at her daughter and smiled, before saying: "Your Aunt had her baby sometime least night, so now I have to go see how she's feeling and help her with the baby."

"Does that mean I can see the baby too!" I screamed in that young girlish way.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lomma dear. Your Aunt needs to rest and so does the newborn baby. You may make to much noise and that wouldn't be good for them. Maybe some other time."

"But then where am I going to stay? You can't leave my all by myself."

"That's true." Mama looked away like she was thinking of what to do. "I know how about I take you to Lucius and Noire's home and you can stay there until your father is done working. I may have to stay the night there, but if I don't stay the night then I'll get you."

"That means I get to play with, Perro and Hermana all day!" I shouted joyfully.

Since, I'm really shy must of the time, I don't have that my friends my own age. But Perro is really nice and mature for a boy, so I like to play with him.

"That's right. Well, let's get ready and leave. I'm not sure if they already have something planned, if they do then I might have to think of something else." Mama said then grabbed my hand. We then walked back into our house and get ready to leave.

Later that day, me and Mama were walking down the dirt path and we could see Perro's house in the distance. Mrs. Cultivador and Hermana must have seen us from the window, since they walked outside before we were able to get to the front door.

"Hi! Lomma." Heraman said, running to us.

"Hello you two. What brings you here? I thought it would be awhile, before we would go to the playground." Mrs. Cultivador greeted I and Mama as she walked towards us.

"Yes, I know, but my sister had her baby early and I need to go see hoe she's doing and help her anyway I can. It is her first child and may need all the help she can get. I was hoping you could watch, Lomma for a few hours while I'm at my sister's home. If that's alright with you." My Mama explained.

She was now standing next to her daughter in front of us, then said: "Of course she may stay with us. You're like family to us. And I know that, Perro will be more then happy to have, Lomma around all day."

On cue, Perro came into sight with his tail wagging and his hair looked wet. He was running and when he get to us he asked (more like shouted): "Hi, Lomma! What are you doing here this early? I thought you won't be here until lunch time."

" My mama has to go help my aunt, cuz she had her baby early and need help around the house. So, I'm going to stay with you until my daddy picks me up." I explained, giggling at how he looked so happy to see me.

"That's great now we can play all day!" he said, raising his arms in the air.

"Well, I must be going then. It's a long walk there at it will take me awhile to get there. Bye and have fun you two." My Mama said, before giving me a hug, then turned around and began to walk away.

"Bye, Mama! I love you!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air.

"I Love you too, sweet heart." Mama said, and then walked out of sight.

"Well, I'm going back inside to do some work. Hermana, please watch these two and make sure they don't get into trouble." Mrs. Cultivador said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermana said. With that Mrs. Cultivador walked back inside the house.

"So, what you want to do first?" Hermana asked I and Perro.

"I don't know. What can we do?" I asked.

We just stayed there for a minute, thinking of what to do when Hikari walked up to us.

"Thanks for leaving me behind, Perro." he said, then noticed that I was here. "Hi, Lomma haven't seen you in a while. So, what are y'all doing?" he asked.

"We're thinking of what we could do." I said. Hikari kind of scares me, because how much taller he is compared to the rest of us. I think even if all three of us stood on top of each other, he would still be taller then us.

"Oh, I have an idea. Hikari could you please tell us a story?" Perro asked, looking up at his big brother.

"I don't want to tell you a story again, Perro. I've already told you like fifty stories this past week." At hearing Hikari say no, Perro's smile turned into a frown.

"Ya, Perro and besides, Hikari needs to go help Father and Mayor work in the fields." Hermana said.

"No hold on. I may have a story to tell you three." he said. I think he changed his mind just to get out of working for a while. But I didn't know if that was what Hermana wanted or if she just said what she said for no real reason, but she did look like she was happy that he was going to tell us a story.

"Yay! So what's the story about?" Perro asked.

"You'll find out, but first let's go somewhere were we can sit down." He then walked towards the barn and we followed him.

When we went inside the barn, Hikari sat down on a ball of hay and the other three sat in a circle on the ground next to him.

"Alright now this story I'm going to tell you is very old and you should learn it, since it's the reason why we're here today. It's about the Cothica, the source of all life" he began to say. I looked over at Perro and it looked like his head was hurting, because had put his hand on the side of his head and his face just looked like he was in pain. I wanted to say something, but didn't want to interrupt the story.

"Eons ago, the four Tribes were at peace and there wasn't any kind of wars or battles between us. The reason for this peace was, because we had everything we needed. You see the Cothica was discovered deep in the Underworld and it gave us power, food, water what ever we needed it would give it to us. But the Underworlders began to get greedy and didn't wish to share it with the other Tribes any more. Eventually a war stared between all the Tribes over how should have the Cothica. Nobody remembers what happened during the war, but the Cothica was lost and no one to this day has fond out what happened to it. But the four Tribes still battle each other over it and Perim to this day. Some believe that finding the Cothica will solve all our problems, but other think it would be the end of Perim as we know it." he finished the story.

"That was an awesome story, Hikari! What did you think of it, Perro?" I turned my head and say that Perro now and both his hands on his head, eyes shut tight and was keeled over.

"Perro are you alright?" Hermana asked concerned for her little brother.

Perro didn't say anything, it was like he couldn't hear her.

"Let's bring him inside and let him rest." Hikari said, then stood up and picked Perro up. We went straight to the house and put Perro in bed. Mrs. Cultivador was very worried for her, but she didn't want to get a healer, since they couldn't afford it. The Elder was still out of the village, so they couldn't ask her. All they could do was wait and pray for Perro to feel better soon.

* * *

**Okay, I know some of the chapters are boring and you want to see some action and drama. Don't worry the next chapter will have those two and more. Something that we all have been waiting for, but it's going to come at a price for Perro and his family. Feel free to guess what it is. I ain't going to tell you good-looking people a thing until chapter eight is up.**


	8. Underworlders Attack

**Awesome, I got over a 1,000 viewers on this story! That's more than my other **multiple ** chapter stories. Thanks everyone for reviewing, fav and following my story. It means so much to me. Summer break is almost over for me and I'm going to start training again for a school team( not going to say what team it is) wish me luck with that. **

**With both those things in mind, I might not update as often, since I'll have school work and **practice** for the team the updates might slow down. But I'll continue working on all my stories. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Underworlders Attack **

**Perro's POV**

The moment, Hikari began to tell the story my head began to ache. The more he talked the worse it got. It was like something was trying to break free from my brain about what he was saying. It got so bad that I could not understand what was going on around me. I knew that people were trying to talk to me, but I had no idea what they were saying.

Pictures of creatures, humans and locations flashed through my mind so fast that I couldn't tell what they were. I know that I knew them from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember. I have never had a flash back like this before. I'm not even sure if calling it a flash back is right. It was just images that only lasted for less than a second.

The pain became so bad that everything went blank.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"I should have told mother and father the first time." I mumbled over my breath, not wanting anyone to hear me.

_"I should have known better, but it's too late for that now. If I tell them what happened yesterday I may get in trouble, but if I don't Perro may never get better. Can I live with that? I'll just wait for a few hours, if he's not better tomorrow then I'll come clean and tell them all I know." _I thought in my head.

Mother was in the boy's room watching over Perro. Father didn't know what to do. With the Elder out of the Village there was no one to heal, Perro. There were some other healers in the village, but they were so young and had little experience. Plus they would charged us just for coming over to our house even if they don't fix, Perro.

Lomma had cried not to long ago, but Hermana has been trying to keep her calm though I know she also wishes to cry. Mayor was trying to be strong for the family so he kept saying how everything will be alright. Bianca is till at work and I'm sure no one has told her about Perro, since only the family and Lomma know what has happened and non of us has lift the property.

As for me, I'm sitting on top of the barn roof watching the clouds go by. This is the place where I come to think, but right now I'm just here to be alone and away from everyone else.

I don't care if mother wants me in the house with everyone else. Perro maybe a thorn in my side, but I still love him. I just don't want them seeing me cry.

* * *

**Bianca's POV **

Working at the cotton mill is tough, but today isn't that bad. The boss is in a good mood today. Apparently he just got a business contract for a clothing company in Kiru City that will give him a lot of money. Not that he's going to give any of it to us, but I'm just glad he ain't yelling at us today.

I was working in the cotton field today, picking the cotton of the plants. There wasn't that many in the group only ten male workers, thirteen female workers and a leader to watch over us and make sure we were doing our jobs right. Everyone was in good spirits as we sang a few songs. That all changed in an instant.

"Hey! Everyone stop singing!" one of the male works yelled, getting everyone's attention. I didn't know him personally, but I knew his name was Razus and he looked like a black bear wearing a brown loincloth with a red belt.

"What are you doing? I'm the only one that can tell you to stop!" the leader of our group shouted at him, walking over to Razus.

As I watched him, it looked like he was smelling the air for something. I did the same and my eyes widen when I smelled the hint of smoke on the wind.

"I think I hear screams coming from the east and smell smoke as well." he explained.

"What! Are you sure?!" the leader asked, now trying to hear and smell what he was talking about. Everyone was starting to panic. Around here those two things meant trouble and everyone can only think the worst.

"Yes, he's right I can see the smoke over there!" shouted another worker, pointing to the east and sure enough there was black smoke.

"Oh, no! Everyone quick, we most go warn everyone in the mill and find shelter!" the leader yelled out. He didn't need to tell us twice, we all ran to the mill at full speed.

Bad luck for us, we where in the field farthest away from the mill. A few minutes later, we ran into another group who didn't know what we were running for. No one could explain in detail, we just yelled at them to run to the mill. Our leader had to tell their leader what we saw as they ran. We kept running into other groups as we ran and did the same thing over and over again.

We may have been in the farthest field, but it was also the closest field to the village, since the mill was located next to the main rood, so they could deliver the cotton faster to other villages and cities. With that in mind, we knew where the smoke was coming from. It was coming from the village.

I was praying as I ran for my family and friends to be alright. Whatever was happening was on the other side of the village, that gave me hope that they will be fine, since we lived so far away from the other houses and buildings. If it was just a fire they would have plenty of time to escape, but if it was something worse they may not make it.

Now there was over a hundred workers running to the mill. The dirt paths normally used to walk to the mill where too small for all the creatures running, so instead most of us were running through the fields, trampling the cotton plants and destroying them. That really didn't matter, it wasn't like our boss could fire everyone for that; he would have no workers left.

The mill was now in sight, but that wasn't all we saw. My heart-felt like it had stopped when I saw the red flags with the Underworld symbol on them. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, then turned around running even faster than before. But it was too late, the Underworld troops had already saw us before we saw them and were running after us.

We were already tiered from running and the Underworlders had not yet ran, plus they were faster and had more stamina than us. It didn't take long for them to be in firing rang of us and that's when the blood bath began for us.

* * *

**Hikari's Pov**

I was still on the barn roof when I noticed the smell of smoke. Turning my head towards the village, I saw black smoke that must have been coming from the other side of the village.

Quickly, I jumped off the roof and ran into the house.

"Father! Mother!" I yelled slamming the door behind me.

"What is it, Hikari?" Father asked, coming to me. The others coming after him to see what was going on.

"I saw smoke coming from the village. I think something is wrong." I explained. What I said scared Lomma and Hermana, but I could sugar coat it just for their sakes.

"What?!" father shouted. Alarmed at what I said, he ran past me to look outside. Mother did the same and was standing next to father.

"Oh no." she muttered, in pure shock. Mayor, Hermana and Lomma were still inside and didn't see what me, mother and father saw. But they were still just as scared as the adults and soon to be adult; we just were better at hiding it.

Father grabbed mothers shoulders and said: "Noire, take the children to the storm shelter and lock the doors. Please wait for at least a day until you go out."

Nodding she turned her attention to the children. "Alright, you heard what he said. I'll get Perro and we'll go straight to the shelter." she said, then walked to the boys room and came back. "Let's go."

Mayor was the first to go out the door, Hermana was holding Lomma's hand as the walked behind him and mother was the last out the door.

With them gone father looked me straight in the eyes and said. "Son, you know as well as I do that at this time of the solan fires never happen. It has been raining too much for that. The only reason this could be happening is if someone has started the fire on purpose. If we're luck they did something foolish and catch a house on fire, which started more fires. But if not then..." He didn't need to say the rest. We were both thinking the same thing.

I just hope we were wrong.

"Bianca is still at the mill and we need to go find her, but we also need to help the villagers. So I'll go look for her and you go see if there is anything you can do to help the other villagers, **but** don't be a hero. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good now let's go."

We both ran to the village. I hope it's just a fire. If it's not, I may have to fight for my life.

* * *

**Noire's POV**

Mayor opened the doors that leads into the storm shelter and we all walked down the steps with me carrying Perro in my arms.

The storm shelter is just like any other one. It's dark, has lots of space and there's enough supplies to last us weeks down here. But this is a storm shelter not a raid shelter. If it's Underworld raiders again then it would be child's play for them to break through the wooden doors. That's why my family has built a secret shelter under the storm shelter, just for this.

"Alright, we'll need to leave the doors unlocked, so no one will think we are in here. Mayor open up the secret door." I told him.

My son walked over to one of the support columns that was made of brick like the others. It was in the middle of the dank room and was slightly rounder than the rest of them.

"What secret door?" Lomma asked looking up at me.

I had forgotten that Lomma was here. All of my close family knows of this secret. I and Lucius had told all of our children at a young about the secret shelter and where it was out. We also taught them to never tell anyone of it and that they should only go down in it if creatures were attacking the villager or us. As much as we loved Lomma and her family, we never told them of this secret.

"You'll see in a minute sweety." I told her.

Mayor used his claws to pry open the secret door that was completely camouflaged, since itself was made of brick. With it now opened, they could see a metal ladder going down.

"Hermana you go first, then Lomma and Mayor. Mayor, I will hand you Perro and you can carry him down." They did what I told them, but Lomma was a bit hesitant for a second then went down when Hermana gave her a reassuring smile. Now that Mayor was on the ladder, I carefully give him Perro and he began to climb down.

He took his time, carefully holding Perro with one arm and using his other to hold onto the ladder as he went down. It was now my turn, so I got on the ladder and closed the secret door, wish had three different locks on it and I lock everyone of them just to be safe.

There's nothing more I can do for my family except for praying and keep the young ones calm.

* * *

**This was going to be longer, but I thought I made it long enough, so I cut it in half. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	9. Destroyed Families Part One

**Hello, everyone. So sorry for taking so long to write this chapter and sorry that this chapter is short. I was planning to end it with the attack over, but I decided that it was taking too long. **

**I have written another story, which is just a collection of one-shots from this story, but I didn't want to put them here. It's called Side Stories for Reborn in Perim. So far there is only one story in it, but if you have an idea for a one-shot then please feel free to tell me and I may write it. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Destroyed Families Part One. **

**Hikari's POV**

Running through the village, I could hear all the screams of the villagers. Many were running past me in the opposite direction as they tried to get to safety.

"Hey, kid go the other way!" A older creature shouted at me. I ignored him and just kept running. But than someone had grabbed my arm and forced me to stop.

Angry, I looking back and yelled: "Let go of me!" It wasn't until after I yelled that I saw who had grabbed me.

"Don't you even think about going that way, Hikari! Underworlders are attacking us. I don't care what you're doing running straight to the chaos. You'll get out of here and find shelter!" Furui (Lomma's father) shouted.

Furui was a tall antelope creature with large deer horns that were two feet or 60.96 cm long. His golden eyes were like gold coins and he had a black mane that was just as long as his horns. His fur was grey with thin black stripes on his face, legs and arms. He was wearing a loincloth made of black fur and a white vest shirt that was also made out of fur.

I knew he was right. Father had told me not to be a hero, the only reason he even allowed me to come out here was because of the possibility that it was just a fire the villagers could have put out and that I could have helped them. I really didn't know that it was Underworlders attacking until Furui told me just now, but I should have guessed from how everyone was running away.

Before I could say anything, Furui began to run away. Straight to where the Underworlders were attacking!

"Hey! Why are you going that way?!" I asked.

Furui didn't even look back as he shouted: "My wife is over there and I need to find her! Now go find safety!" And within seconds he was out of my sight.

Doing what he ordered me to do, I ran back home.

* * *

**Lucius' POV**

It was chaos. Pure Chaos. As I made my way to the cotton mill where my eldest daughter was supposes to be at.

I wasn't that far away from the mill and I could hear the screaming of villagers fighting for their lives. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion to me, because I know if the Underworlders were here then they must be at the mill or have already went through it.

I had to be quick and hid a few times from the Underworlders. They set almost everything on fire and were killing everyone whether they be men, women or children it didn't matter to them.

After much running, I could now see the mill. I was hiding behind a house and there were Underworlders everywhere. It's a miracle that they haven't seen me yet. The mill was surrounded by Underworlders, but I also saw villagers taken prisoner.

This surprised me, because so far I have only seen them kill off the creatures.

My heart stopped, when I saw my precious elder daughter. She was among other villagers who were tied up by chains and she looked like the Underworlders had beaten her mercilessly. Her cloths were ripped and torn with blood splattered on them. The saddest part was that I don't think all of that blood belongs to my daughter. There was simply too much for it all to be hers. I know she is strong, but if she really did loss that much blood then she would have passed out by now.

Looking at the other captured Overworlders, I noticed that all of them were young females. My blood began to boil as my mind thought of all the reasons of why the Underworlders were only taking them as prisoners. My parent instincts were filling me with rage and I all that I wanted to do at this moment was to go and kill every single last one of those disgusting Underworlders.

But I kept my emotions in check, because I knew I would only get myself killed and then Bianca would be alone.

I cursed as I thought of the very few options that I had. As a father I could not and would not abandon my daughter, but I am not a warrior. I have no battle experience to spike of, no weapons to help defend myself and no way of getting my daughter back alive.

There was this one option that I could take, but it brand me as a traitor for the rest of my life and I don't know if I could live with myself.

I looked at my daughter who was shaking in fear and crying her eyes out. I have never seen her so scared before and it made my heart split into two. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.

Walking out from my hiding spot, I put up my hands in that universal sign language that means I surrender.

The Underworlders saw me and were about to shot to kill, but before they fired their weapons I yelled out:

"I give up my freedom and will welling serve the Underworld for the rest of my life on one condition!"

Part of me couldn't believe that I had just given up my life, but the other part just didn't care about that as long as my daughter had a slight chance of escaping.

It looked like they didn't care and were about to kill me, but then the one in command signaled for them to not open fire.

No going back on it now, I have already said it and they would kill me in a heart beat if I run.

The one that had spared my life for now walked up to me with his weapon pointed at my chest.

"Rolmatch di malks underper?" the soldier said or asked. I can't tell, since he was speaking the Underworld language.

"Sorry, but I have no clue what you just said."

"What condition?" he asked, but this time he spoke in the common Overworld language I was use to. His Underworld accent was heavy and it was a bit hard to understand what he was asking, but I was just happy that he knew Overworld in the first place. I guess he had to learn; I remember I once heard it was required for officers of higher rank to learn the other tribes common languages.

"That you will let my daughter go. Only then will I give up my free well." I said.

This was a huge gamble with only a one percent chance of it working and either way I would be losing my life today. I could be killed or they will take my offer of my free well and I would forever me a slave to the Underworld.

"I could just take you by force. Then I would have you and your daughter." the Underworld soldier pointed out, but I had already thought of that.

"But then I would fight you to the very end. Even if you bring me to the Underworld and make me a slave, I will always fight you Underworlders. I know you will try to beat me to submission, but I promise you that I will die before that will happen." I said. Underneath my tough front I was putting on was fear. I was scared out of my mind, but I didn't show it.

The Underworld soldier huffed, then lowered his weapon and looked over to the group of prisoners. I also looked over and saw my daughter staring right back at me. She had somewhat stopped crying, but it was obvious that she was still scared.

"That one your brat?" he asked pointing straight at Bianca. It wasn't hard to guess who my daughter was with her staring at with those eyes. Some of the other prisoners who knew that I was Bianca's father were even looking at her to see what her emotions were or even if she was going to speak up.

This was bad. If he knew who my daughter was then he could use that to his advantage by possibly torturing her in front of me to get me to crack or maybe worse. There is really no point in me denying it. The Underworlder knew the truth.

"Yes."

* * *

**So that's it for now. All tribes will have their own language as you already read. That'll be fun for Perro; having to learn four more new languages.**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading! **


	10. Destroyed Families Part Two

**Chapter Ten: Destroyed Families Part Two**

**Perro's POV**

I have no idea where I'm at, but this place looks so peaceful and beautiful. For a moment I thought I had re-died and somehow made it into heaven.

I'm awstocked at the weirdly designed buildings that just look so bizarre I can't find the right words to describe them. Not only were the buildings amasing, but the landscaping was breathtaking. The grass was so nicely mowed down and the perfect shade of healthly green. There was not one weed that I could see sticking out of the ackers of grass. There were trees trimmed into different shapes that did not clash with the other trees or buildings, in fact it all molded together so well; no one would think the different shapes and colors would work, but somehow they did.

There is seven rivers that meet up in the center of this place; the waters were going away from this lake that surrounded one of the larger buildings. I wondered how the pool of water isn't running out; from the looks of it the pool should be getting smaller, because of the rivers taking it away, but it was not for some reason.

There were many other small details about this place, but it would take me hours to point them all out.

It was like going to one of those rich people's parks that only they could get into, but this was a hundred times better.

Looking around and taking it all in, I suddenly realized where I am at.

I know these place, but I never have been here before. I know what the buildings are called and what their purpose is for. I know the seven people who watch over this place and keep the other humans in line. I knew these place in my past life when I was a kid.

"Chaotic." I breathed out. I remember now.

The show and card game I had loved when I was a pre-teen. I would watch it every time it would come on television and I even memorized the times and dates for when the show came on. While, my friends played Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon and other card games, I would have my Chaotic deck. None of my friends really liked Chaotic, so I had no one to play with innless I went online. So I mainly just collected the cards and watched the show; I even read some fan fiction stories on the internet, but there wasn't that many compared to other fandoms.

When they stopped making episodes, I was heartbroken.

But after a year or so I got over it and stopped being a hardcore fan. I did keep my cards and some other Chaotic related items, because it was part of my childhood and there was a lot of good memories connected to those things.

I was twelve when Chaotic was canceled and I was seventeen when that car hit me sending me to my second life. Mentally, I'm twenty years old even though I act like a child all the time.

I can't belive my luck. Being reborn into Perim is a dream come true. I wanted to jump and dance around like an idiot, but then the sudden realization of the dangers of Perim hit me.

The four Tribes have always been in wars with each other and not only that but Perim itself is far more dangerous than Earth.

I didn't want to think about the future, but I had a good idea where I'm at time-wise. Since Lomma is still a small kid it will take years for the M'arrillians to escape. Lomma was only shown once on the cartoon, but she was a full grown adult and we are the same age, so that means I'll be an adult when the M'arrillian war breaks out. The cartoon never did show that much about the Tribes and their wars, but at least I know a little about what will happen in the M'arrillian war.

I can think about the details later, right now I need to figure out how I got to Chaotic.

_I thought creatures couldn't even get into Chaotic._ I thought, while I was walking around the place.

"Well, actually they can, but they need to be invited by the Code Masters or myself first." a feminine voice said.

To say the voice startled me would be an understatement; it almost made me piss in my pants, but I didn't (thank goodness).

"Who's there?!" I shouted, turning around to where I heard the voice.

In front of me was a gorgeous human woman who must have been at least seven feet tall. Her golden hair went down to the medial of her back and was braided at the top of her head. Her skin was white like she had never went under the sun in her life. She had green eyes that sparkled and had dark, long eyelashes that framed the eyes.

Her white dress was long and even touched the ground. The dress was the only thing she was wearing; no shoes, no jewelry and not even makeup could be fond on her.

She reminded me of a Greek goddess.

Even though she looked harmless, I didn't let my guard down. After all if she was some kind of goddess than she could be just as easily powerful as all the Greek and Roman myth goddesses that I read about in my past life.

She just stood there, smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wanted to yell out the question, but I didn't want to offended her and get turned into a spider or something equably unpleasant.

"I go by many names, but in this world I am called the Cothica."

"What?!" I yelled, not believing what she told me.

"Oh, silly Perro or do you prefer to be called Herschel?" she asked and I froze in my train of thought. I couldn't think of what to say or think of anything to be honest.

How in the seven corners of Perim did she know my name from my past life?

"Of course I would know, shall we say, your other name. I'm the one who brought you to Perim to begin with." The newly named Cothica reviled. She must be able to read minds or something, because I didn't say what I was thinking. But I wasn't thinking about her mind reading abilities right now.

At that moment it felt like the whole world was crashing around me. My mind was blown away as if someone had glued sticks of dynamite on to my head, light them on fire and watched as they went BOOM!

"Let me explain." she said, seeing that I was dumbfounded and could not find the words to talk. " You see, I live in this place called Chaotic as the Code Masters will name it in a few more years."

"Wait hold up. You're the one that brought me to Perim?" I asked, somehow being able to speak again.

"Yes, I already said that."

"You're the one that killed me!" I shouted out in anger. I wanted very badly to take my revenge on her for killing me, but I was somehow able to summon up all of my willpower to hold back my rage.

"Yes, I was the one that made the car crash into you, but I had my reasons and I would like for you to hear them before you try to get back at me." she calmly said.

"Then tell me!" For whatever reason, I decided to hear her out and let her tell me why she killed me.

"As you will remember from watching Chaotic in your universe that the seven tribes of Perim constantly battle and start wars with each other over me and my powers." She began to say.

"Wait, there was only five tribes in the cartoon." I pointed out. I did remember of the rumors of a sixth tribe, but I didn't think it would matter of I said that too.

"Actually there is seven, but only five of the tribes made it onto the show. If the series continued then it would eventually have shown all seven tribes." she said." Now do not interrupt again or you won't have a tongue to ever speak or interrupt someone when they are talking." she warned me, but her voice remained sweet sounded and yet she had this malicious aura around her.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, feeling a shiver go down my spine.

"Good, now back to what I was saying. The tribes of Perim fight all the time just so that they may find me and use my powers to conquer the others. As they continue to advance in technology, wisdom and knowledge they get closer and closer to finding my home, Chaotic. I'm very powerful, but I can't fight back you see. It's a rule of mine that anyone who controls this place will also control my powers, since I'm linked to the land. This isn't even my true form; I just made this so you could talk to something familiar to you.

There are also limits to my powers; I can't stop the creatures of Perim from finding out about Chaotic or where it's at. This is where you come into the picture. I brought you to Perim, so you could keep an eye out so to speak, on all the tribes of Perim and make sure they never find out where I'm at. Any questions?"

"Why me?!" I asked louder than necessary. This was too much to take in. There was nothing special or unique about me; my grades were average and I worked at McDonald's. I wasn't some kind of hero.

"Why you. Well it's simple, you were a diehard Chaotic fan who memorized all the episodes word by word. You also collected the cards, witch gave you even more knowledge of the creatures who were not on the cartoon." she said.

"That doesn't explain why me! There were many other Chaotic fans. Why not one of them?"

"Well, do you remember the headaches you were having for about a month before you died?" she asked.

"Yes." I said slowly, not sure what that had to do with what we were talking about. I remembered that I wasn't feeling good that month for some reason, but I just thought it was the cold or something like that.

"It was brain cancer. You would have died a year later because of it, if you had remained in that world." she said bluntly. "I chose you out of all the other diehard Chaotic fans, because unlike you they would have had longer to live on Earth or would have done more productive things. I'm sorry for being so blunt about it, but there is no sugar coating this."

I felt like the rug was pulled out from under me. I couldn't believe that the reason I was given this second life was because my other life wasn't worth anything. My anger toward her was gone, but now I'm extremely depressed.

"Don't get so upset about it Herschel or Perro. It's not that your old life was worthless, it's just you wouldn't have been on Earth for much longer and the last few months of that life would have been filled with pain and misery." she said, "Forget about that life; You have a new one now in Perim."

Her words did nothing to comfort me. In my old life, I had done nothing special or worth mentioning. Before I had died, I was still in high school and I never got the chance to get my diploma, I had made mediocre grades at my best that were just high enough to pass the classes. The only A and B's that I made were in PE and home economics. I wasn't into sports, clubs or anything of that nature. In short, I had nothing in that life to be proud of and no matter what this Cothica lady told me, I couldn't help to think that my last life was indeed worthless.

"Don't get so upset; your death wasn't the end of you! You still have a life and I'm giving you a second chance to make the best of it." Cothica said, shaking me out of my thoughts. Her voice sounded genuinely concerned over my feelings.

"Let's say I do what you want; what do I get out of the duel?" I asked.

"Well, besides the second life part, you get to become the hero you always wanted to be. Which you actually have to become a hero in the eyes of the Overworld to be able to keep an eye on them and the other tribes."

"What's the plan exactly and what about the future Chaotic players?" I asked, wanting to know as much as I could.

"You need to join the Overworld army or somehow get a position of authority someway. I don't care if you become a warrior, a scout or muge as long you can prevent them from finding my home. And as for the chaotic players, well it'll be a few more decades before they come into the picture, but the code masters will be here in ten years from now." she explained.

"One last question." I said.

"Then ask it."

"Why couldn't I remembered about Perim before?" I asked. " I know even if I did remember about the cartoon, I might not have figured out that I was in Perim, but Lomma should have been a died give away the moment her name was said. It was like my memories of that part of my past life were being blocked and I think you were the one that did that."

"Yes, that was my doing. I couldn't risk you telling anyone of the future, so I blocked all of your memories involving Chaotic." She admitted.

With all my questions cleared up, I wanted to explore Chaotic, since it had always been my dream to do so in my first life. In the show it made chaotic look about the size of a large park, but now that I'm standing in the middle of it make the land look like it goes on for miles. Also, I really want to see what's in the wooden area or may be the mountains. I'm still depressed about a few things, but I'm hoping a nice walk around the place will help take my mind off of things for a bit.

"Um, Miss Cothica, could I?"

"No, you cannot go sightseeing." she said before I could even finish my question. I'm really starting to hate the whole mindreading business. "I've kept you here long enough. I know it feels like you have only been here for a few minutes, but the truth is you have been here for a whole day. It's morning back at your home and your family is going through a _lot _right now, so you should leave." She had a look that I couldn't really tell what emotion she was showing.

Sad, may be? No, it looked sad, but it also had something else; something like pity and sorrow, but for what I didn't know.

"I'm very sorry for your loss and I know you'll blame me, but I had nothing to do with it." She said, taking me by surprise. What the hack was she talking about? "Please, don't be angry towards the ones that did it either. I've been around since Perim was born and one thing that I've learned from watching the creatures that live there is that hatred breads hatred. Bye for now."

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" I yelled, but then everything went black again.

* * *

**Time skip to the day after the Underworlders attacked the village. **

My head was dizzy as I slowly woke up.

"Perro! Are you all right? Say something." I could hear my mother talking to me. She was close, I'm sure that she most be holding me in her arms. My senses were fuzzy and I had a hard time concentrating. I felt like going back to sleep, but my mother's tone of voice was scarring me. She sounded like she was crying. With Miss Coathica's last words to me making me think something bad most have happened, I tried to tell my mother everything was okay that I wasn't died or hurt.

"I-It's okay, mama." I managed to say in a very weak voice. I could barely hear my own shaky voice and I was scarred that she might not hear what I said.

I'm not sure if it was because she heard me or not, but after I told her it was okay, burst into tears. I for some reason, fell back asleep. The crying of Lomma, Hermana and Mayor, I could hear in the background and as I went into dreamland, I wondered what happened to make them so sad.

I woke up a few hours late and it was then that I got the bad news.

Underworlders attacked the village and many are died and missing including Lomma's entire family, my father, Biance and Hikari.

* * *

Notes: It was extramaly hard to descrab Chaotic. Just saying.

I'm not real proud of this chapter, but it's been forever since the last update and I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't think of what to write and this chapter is like the longest chapter so far. I thought about writing more at the end, but then thought I could just write it in the next chapter.

I know you are probably mad at me for killing off some of my OCs and that I didn't even show how they died, but I'll explain what happened to them in future chapters.

Perro's second life just got a whole lot harder for him and his family or what's left of it. I might not have written the part where the Underworlders attacked the village if I had not wanted to use Lomma. On her card it said that her family was taken from her by some kind of an attack and I thought I would make up what that attack was.

Hope you Enjoyed this chapter:)


	11. After the Underworld Attacked

**This is going to be a very sad chapter. Just a heads up, but it will get better at the end. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Elven: After the Underworld Attacked**

**Perro's POV after the first month of the attack**

The Overworld army came the day I woke up from meeting Miss Cothica. The village was completely destroyed, burned to the ground with only a hand full of buildings still standing. To say everyone was happy to see the hundreds of Overworld troops would be a lie. They came hours late and by the time they did get here it was too late to save the hundreds of villagers that lost their lives.

The only thing that they did do was help bury the dead bodies and rebuild enough homes to house everyone that lost their homes. My family was lucky in that are house was still standing and the Underworlders didn't try to sit it on fire. I guess it was because our house was the farthest away from the village and that they probably didn't even know it was there.

The Overworld army also did a head count to see who was died or missing. They found Father and Hikari's bodies, but not Bainca's body. I really hope she was dead, but I know from my past life that it's never a good thing when someone takes a young female from her home.

I cried for days and so did the rest of my family. But what happened to my family wasn't as bad as what happened to other families in the village. Lomma lost all of her family even her more distant cousins were dead. At least I still had my mother and two older siblings, she has no on left.

With nowhere for her to go to, Mother took her into our family. It was the least we could do for her and her family who have always been good friends.

The Elder came back to the village as soon as word reached her. She was now the only doctor left in the village, because the others had died in the attack.

Everyone was swimming in sorrow and it felt like the scares would never heal.

I myself was angry. True to what Miss Cothica had said, I blamed it on her. I don't know why though, it wasn't like if she had not made me pass out during the whole attack that it would have change the outcome. May be it was because, I thought she had the power to change it all, but some part of me knew she couldn't have done anything even if she wanted to.

She may have power, but that didn't mean she could do whatever she wanted to do with it.

Life became harder for the whole family. Father and Hikari were the ones that did most of the work on the farm and even though Mayor did do some of the work, he was just too young to do all the farm work by himself. Bianca was the only family member that worked outside of the farm and the money she brought in was what helped paid for a good bit of our food.

We were not the only families that were having money problems. The cotton mill was destroyed putting at least a hundred creatures out of work and that wasn't the only business gone. Pretty much everyone was out of work and out of money.

Well, I take that bake. There was plenty of work in that we had to rebuild everything, but we were not getting paid for it. The Overworld government and some neighboring villages brought aid to the villagers, but there was only so much they could give.

Many villagers left to find work somewhere else and if things don't get better for my family soon then we may need to join them.

**Six months after the attack, still in Perro's POV.**

Lomma and the family are still very upset about the whole thing and who could blame them.

Mother cries every night even though she tries to hid it. She has tried to get a job somewhere to help pay the bills, but there is no jobs left in the village. So she and everyone else in the family has to work out in the farm to grow the crops.

But the major problem is that no one in the village has the money to buy our crops so, we have to travel to other villages and cities to sell them.

I miss father, Hikari and Bianca so much. Life isn't the same without them.

There was so much that I could no longer do with them like that hunting trip Father talked about or learn things from my oldest siblings. It hurts so much not having their laughter around the house anymore. I wish I could bring them back, but I can't and that's what hurts the most.

**Nine months after the attack. **

Lomma has changed. She is no longer that cute little antelope girl who I became friends with. I've tried to get her to talk about it, but she just doesn't want to open up to me or anyone. I'm probably the only one who she will even talk to now. She rarely says a word to the family, but she will say short sentences to me every now and again.

Today was beautiful. The sun was shining and cool wind kept us from getting too over heated, but the weather didn't seem to have any positive effect on my only friend as we sat down next to the crick on my family's land.

I found her all alone here after I was done with my chores. She was suppose to have done her list of chores too, but I did them for her, because she has been depressed ever since the Attack. Emotionally, she is the worst of the family, at least that's my opinion.

"Today is a nice day." I said trying to start a conversation.

She didn't say anything, instead she just looked down at the clear water and the large fish swimming down steam. From the look on her face, I could tell that she was thinking over something. No young child should have eyes of an adult. Lomma lost her childhood nine months ago and I wish I could give it back to her, so she would know what being a child was like again.

"Hey, um those fish down there look really good. Maybe we could catch one and eat it for dinner." I suggested, pointing at one of the larger ones, which had a mouth big enough to have us for dinner instead.

Lomma remained silent. I signed in defeat. If Lomma didn't want to talk then I wasn't going to make her, so we just set in silence and watched the fish swim.

"I want to protect the Overworld." Lomma said after an hour of watching the fish.

I snapped my head at her, shocked that she spoke up. Not only that, but what she said was so unexpected. Of course, I knew that she would one day become an Overworld Guardian, but I didn't think she would chose her career so early! We were only three solans old, six years in human years for crying-out-loud!

"Me too." That was all I could think of to say and I didn't just say that because I made a deal with the Cothica. No this was my home, my country and I would die all over again if it meant it would keep my family and homeland safe.

Me and Lomma didn't talk anymore as we continued to watch the fish. We stayed out there until Mother called us for dinner.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was short, but there wasn't much I could think of to write. At least I didn't take as long as to write it than the last chapter. **

**I'm not sure what to make Perro. Like should I make him a warrior, muge or something else. When I was first writing this I thought I would make him into one of those creatures that takes care of locations, but now I'm not so sure. I would like to hear what you readers think Perro's career should be and why he should get it. **

**In the next chapter it will be in a few years into the future, because I want to get past Perro's childhood and into when he gets into the Overworld army as soon as possible. **


	12. The Overworld Tryouts

**Chapter Twelve: The Overworld Tryouts **

**Perro's POV. **

"Get up, Perro! Don't make me drag you out of bed again!" I hear Lomma yelling at me. I was still half asleep, so my brain couldn't process what she said.

I rolled over unto my stomach and made a noise that sounded like a dog whining. Then, Lomma grabbed my feet and dragged me out of bed, onto the hard floor.

"What?!" I yelled in surprise not sure what just happened. Looking around, I saw Lomma standing over me with her arms crossed, her face in scolding mode. I was in trouble and the bad part was I wasn't sure why.

Lomma had changed a lot in the past fifteen years. She and I are now thirty-six solans old, which in human years is eighteen, but we're not adults yet. We're closer to being fourteen in the eyes of the creatures in Perim. Lomma was wearing a plane green shirt with a brown skirt. She was now a good six feet tall and still growing; normally females stop growing around the age of forty to forty-five solans old. I wish I still had the Chaotic card of her to compare her to it, but from what I remember of the card, she looks just like the picture.

Lomma didn't just change physically, she also change mentally. Instead of being shy, she was now outgoing and wouldn't let anyone intimidate her. She would stand up when she saw something she didn't like, such as someone bulling others or anything she thought was wrong. It was now her dream to travel to Kiru City where she could train in Overworld military, become a soldier and protect all Overworlders.

For me, well only my body changed. My voice was now deep and sounded almost identical to what Hikari's sounded like from what I remembered of him. I was now seven feet tell, a foot taller than Lomma and I was also still growing. My hair was long enough for Lomma to braid it, which she did at least once a week. I have no idea why she does that, but I liked some of the styles she used even though Mayor teases me about it all the time. Right now my hair wasn't in a braid. I'm only wearing my black faded shorts, which I wear everyday, since my family couldn't afford more than a few pairs of cloths.

I really didn't change mentally unlike Lomma. I still liked to bathe every time a get a chance and eat biscuits. Though, now I act more mature than when I was a young child. My dreams were the same as Lomma's: to protect the Overworld with my life. But I still had other goals that only the Cothica knew about. One of them is to go back to Chaotic and play in the dromes; that would be so cool. Another was to stop the M'arriallians from taking over Perim though I couldn't prevent them from escaping, because then the Tribes wouldn't have come together. I wanted peace not war, but to get that peace there had to be a war. I want to talk about the war with Miss Cothica, but she hasn't contacted me after our first meting and I have no idea how to contact her.

There's other goals I want to do, but right now may goal is not to stay on Lomma's bad side.

"Umm, good morning." I said sheepishly, smiling.

"You forgot. Didn't you?" she asked, taping her hoof on the floor. She was waiting for me to answer, but I had no idea what to say.

"No." I lied. A stupid move, I know.

"Then tell me what is happening today." she said.

"All right you got me. I have no idea what you're talking about." I admitted.

Lomma sighed, then said: "You are hopeless, Perro Cultivador." she said. It's always a bad sign when she uses my full name.

"Sorry, just tell me what it is that I forgot."

Rolling her eyes, she then said: "Our fair Ruler Maxagar has sent scouts across the Overworld to recruit new soldiers and today they are coming to our village."

"Oh," I can't believe I forgot that! About a month ago, the news that Overworld scouts were looking for new recruits reached our village and Lomma was so exited about it. This happens every two years, so it wasn't a big deal, but Lomma always enjoys it. We were still too young to join the military, but that didn't mean we couldn't watch the tryouts.

The tryouts were never the some. Sometimes it would be an obstacle course other times it would be the potential new recruits having to fight a soldier.

Lomma loved to watch, because she wanted to make notes about how or why some of the creatures failed to make it into the military, so that way when it came time for us to tryout then we might have a better chance of making the cut.

"Come on Perro, get up and get ready. I don't want to miss a thing." she said then left the room.

"Well at least Mayor isn't here to laugh at me for Lomma ordering me around." I thought out loud. My brother went to our neighbor village to sell some of our produce like he as been doing ever since the Attack.

Economically the village (which is named Baumwolle, I learned that after the Attack) is stable, but it is still recovering from the Attack. We were lucky that we were able to keep the farm. Old and new businesses were built, bringing some creatures back to the village. The old cotton mill was one of the businesses that got rebuilt and it's doing pretty good from what I hear though now none of my family works there.

Getting up, I went to put on my plane cotton shirt then left my bedroom to find Lomma.

It was very early, the sun had not even came up yet and it wouldn't for another good half hour or so. Mother and Hermana were still sleeping in their rooms, so I had to be quiet as I walked through the house.

Lomma was at the kitchen table eating garlla fruit, which were like purple apples, but tastes sweeter than the apples from earth. She was eating fast and I knew if I didn't eat one now then she would drag me out of the door before I could finish my fruit, so I quickly took one.

For whatever reason, Lomma just had to be the first creature at the tryouts every time. We were literally always the first to show up; even before the scouts got there! It was like she thought we would fail our tryouts if we didn't watch other tryouts.

So that's way as soon as we were done eating, she and I left to go to where the tryouts were being held out.

Just like last time and every time before that, we were the first creatures to show up. The sun was just starting to rise bringing the light of dawn with it. Every year, the tryouts were being held outside the village in this meadow that had a few trees and tall grass. There was also a large pound with a small dock. This land belonged to the Overworld government, so any Overworlder could come here to have fun and enjoy nature, but today no one would be allowed to play here.

Me and Lomma sat down on top of a hill that over looked most of the meadow. Hopefully, the Overworld scouts won't need to use the hill for the tryouts. We normally set here during the tryouts, because it normally gives use the best view of the show, but sometimes they need the hill, so we would have to find somewhere else to watch.

"What do you think the tryouts will be like this time?" I asked, laying down in the grass.

"Don't know, but I hope it will be challenging." she said. "We already mastered the last tryout's obstacle course." That's another thing we do. After the tryouts are over, we try to duplicate whatever it was and practice it until we could do it in our sleep. Though sometimes we couldn't duplicate the challenge like when it's fighting a soldier or firing weapons.

We trained as often as we could to try to get ready for when we become old enough to join the military. Mother doesn't like it, but so far she hasn't been able to change our minds about our career choice. Mayor tells me all the time that I'm wasting my time, though he doesn't say that to Lomma, but he doesn't say she will make it either. Hermana is the most supportive of the family. She helps us train sometimes and always tells us how good we are becoming with our training.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, Lomma shouted: "Look! I think I see them coming." Making me jolt up.

Looking to where, she was pointing, I saw a group of creatures making their way towards the meadow. It was hard to tell who they were, but I could see a large banner with the Overworld symbol on it.

"That's them." I said. There was about twenty of them from what I could see. As they came closer, we were able to see most of them were foot soldiers carrying supplies. The leader was in the front and was riding a skeletal steed.

I didn't recognize the leader as being one of the creatures from the show or card game. He couldn't be very high up in ranks if he was sent to go scout out any potential new warriors. He was wearing a full body armor, so I couldn't see any of his actual body.

They stopped and it looked like the leader was giving out orders. Soon, the soldiers began to work setting up everything.

"They brought a lot of stuff this time. It might be another obstacle course." Lomma observed.

"Maybe." I said. Whatever it was, it didn't look like they would be needing our favorite sits. A large tent went up first and it looked like it was just for the leader, since the guy went inside it as soon as it was up. As more and more things were put into place, it was clear that it would be some kind of obstacle course.

We watched as the foot soldiers put everything together. From the cartoon, the foot soldiers all looked the same as if they were clones, but in real life you can tell them apart from one another.

Same were taller than others while some were a bit fatter; their skin ranged from dark green to light blue and; some had claws while others had hooves. It was the uniforms that made them look somewhat alike. From a distance, they can look like they're clones, but there not.

It took them an hour to finish building the obstacle course and when they were done, the sun was now fully out and there was a line beginning to form of the warrior hopefuls. Though the tryouts wouldn't start for another hour or so.

"The obstacle course looks simple." Lomma commented.

"Yeah it does, but there might be more to it then meets the eye." I said as I looked at all the obstacles in place.

There was three different obstacles, each one looked harder than the last. The first obstacle was a simple ring run, which was were the creatures run in a zig-zag pattern around columns as fast as they could without touching the columns. If a creature does touch it then they would get electrocuted and would have to go back in line to wait until he could try again, but if he fails it three times then he couldn't retake it anymore.

The second obstacle course is called arrow freeze. It's just dodging arrows that would freeze a creature in place, but will not hurt them. The frozen creature will stay that way for a few seconds until the arrow wears off, but each second counts because their being timed.

The third and hardest one was the surprise rock wall. It's real name is just the climbing wall, but me and Lomma call it the surprise rock wall because for one; the whole thing was made of hard rock and two; the thing was full of surprise traps.

Like I said before each tryout is never the same, so even though me and Lomma have seen these obstacles before it doesn't mean we know all the traps and surprises they have built inside them. There was no tell what kind of upgrades may have been put into them since the last tryout.

"It's going to be hard to rebuild this obstacle course." said Lomma as she studied all the creatures lining up at the registration tent.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can come up with something close enough to duplicate them." I said.

As we talked and waited for the tryouts to began, other creatures - mainly family or friends of the competitors - began to come and find sets of their own to watch the tryouts.

It wasn't long until almost half of the village was here. Okay, not half of the village, since most of the villagers were working and some of these creatures are from neighboring towns and villages, but it looked like it.

"it should be starting any minute now." I said, excited. The registration dead line has passed and all the contestants were lined up at the starting point.

A few seconds after I said that, the leader of the small group of soldiers, jumped on top of a platform and began to speak.

"Overworlders! May I have your attention!" he yelled, making everyone stop talking. "These loyal Overworld citizens have come here today in hopes of joining the great Overworld military to help serve and protect all Overworlders great and small. Just like creatures before them, they must go through a tryout, in this case an obstacle course, to see if they have what it takes to be an Overworld soldier who will do our nation proud!"

Cheers sounded throughout the meadow, making my eardrums hurt. Though, I didn't really like the leader's speech that much, I still cheered like everyone else. The cheers went down, so we could hear the speaker.

"Now, this obstacle course is made up of three obstacles: the ring run, where they must run around the electric columns without touching them; the arrow freeze where arrows are fired from several machines to freeze the contestants in place for one whole minute; and last the climbing wall filled with traps of all kinds!" the leader explained, but me and Lomma already knew most of what he was saying. "Each creature will be timed. If his time is over ten minutes long then, he is not strong enough to join the military. Now, let the tryouts began!"

Another round of applause sounded that made my ears hurt more.

The first creature was let onto the obstacle course. They couldn't let all the creatures go at the same time, because then it would be near impossible for the judges to keep track of them and their time it takes them to finish.

The unlucky contestant touched the last electric column and was sent back to the line.

Another creature was able to get through the ring run without touching the columns, but he got hit with five freezing arrows, which added up to half of the deadline. He was able to get onto the climbing wall, but fall off it, because the wall began to spin around at high speeds. A bell rung signaling that his ten minutes were up and that he failed the test.

Hours went by as creature after creature failed the tryouts. Part of me could never really understand why these kinds of tests were need to decide if a creature was strong and fast enough to join the military. In my old world, you didn't have to go through tryouts to get into the military. There were, of course background, physicals and mental cheeks to make sure the person was able to join, but nothing like this.

There was boot camp, but at least they trained them before they were given any test to see if they meet the requirements.

This was an all day thing, so it took hours for every creature to get a chance at the obstacle course. As the day dragged on, most of the creatures left either because they were getting board of watch or because their loved one had already went through the course.

I counted fifty-one creatures who passed the obstacle course. Originally, there was about two hundred and fifty or more contestants who showed up, but failed. This was actually a very good number, since most times there would be less then forty creatures who would pass; last time it was only twenty-eight who passed.

It was starting to get very late; only two more hours until the sun sets.

All the lucky creatures who passed were lined up in rows of ten in front of the platform, which the leader was standing on and it looked like he was about to give another speech.

"This day when you climbed to the top of the last obstacle you had officially joined the great Overworld military. Congratulations, to all of you! You have done this Tribe proud and will continue to bring pride to the Overworld for years to come!" the leader said.

That last part sounded like a lie to me, because in battle there was never any guarantees that they would live. So saying that they had years to live may not be so true of a statement. But then again, they did have a few years of training ahead of them, so they still have some more years to live before going to battle.

"Now all of you will follow me to the banquet set up in the Baumwolle village to welcome you to the military!" he announced, then walked off the platform.

Within seconds everyone left the meadow except for Lomma and me.

I'm not sure why we stayed there, normally we would have left by now, but we didn't.

"There was many who passed this time. Why do you think that is?" she asked.

I hummed, then said: "May be there was just stronger and faster creatures this time."

Lomma looked like she was thinking on something, but what I couldn't tell. She was staring at the obstacle course, which was left behind. The Overworld soldiers wouldn't dissemble it until tomorrow since it was so late.

"I think it was because the course wasn't that hard this time around." she said then stood up. "I think we could pass it in under ten minutes."

Before I could say anything, Lomma began to walk towards the obstacle course with her 'I'm going to win this and no one is going to stop me' look.

Cursing under my breath, I quickly stood up and went after her.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is the longest so far. Hope that makes up for the last chapter being so short. **

**Perro is now a teenager again. The time skip was fifteen years as you read, which is kind of long, but I didn't have anything planed during that time, so writing filler chapters felt pointless to me. **

**Ruler Maxagar is Maxxor's father. At this point Maxxor is still a teenager close to Perro and Lomma's age. I'm hoping within the next five chapters, Perro will be able to meet not only Maxxor, but also Intress and Tangath Toborn. **

**Baumwolle means cotton in German. Got that from Google translate and the reason I picked that was because Perro's village is known for their cotton goods even though Perro's family doesn't work with cotton. **


	13. Through the Obstacle Course

**Chapter Thirteen: Through the Obstacle Course**

**Lomma's POV**

I knew trying to pass and win the obstacle course wasn't the greatest idea and was probably very unwise of me, but I knew me and Perro could pass it if we tried. Now if only I could convince Perro to go through the course with me.

"No." he said, arms crossed. This is one of the rare moments where Perro won't go along with me.

We were standing at the starting line. Luckily for us the obstacles were still turned one and that all we had to do was go through them.

"Why not?" I asked. "You know we have the skill to get through all three obstacles. Sure it might be hard, but I know we can do it."

"That's not the point. What if someone catches us? Think about how much trouble we could get into, it could ruin our chances of getting into the military." Perro began to say and I knew he was going to list of the things that could go wrong. "What if we damage the obstacles? We don't have the money to pay for the repairs. What if something goes wrong?! You or I could get injured or worse!"

He made some very good reasons as to why we shouldn't do this, but...

"Perro, those first two things might happen, but the last one won't and you know that." I said, making Perro shut up.

Adding the win to my mental scoreboard, I then said: "Come on, I bet we can get through this course in half the time."

There was still some debate in Perro's mind, but I could tell he was going to try to get through the course with me.

"Let's do this, before anyone catches up. Plus, Mom is probably getting worried that we haven't return home yet."

* * *

**Perro's POV**

_I can't believe I agreed to go along with this._ I thought as me and Lomma got ready to start.

The sun was now completely down, leaving us with only the light from the starts and moon to help us see.

"Three." Lomma said, starting the countdown.

"Two." I said, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"One!" Lomma shouted then both of us began to run around the electric columns.

Lomma was in front of me as we ran in the same zig-zag patter as what the contestants did earlier.

It was somewhat easy, but it was still a little exhausting and challenging. This obstacle was the easiest and I would have been very disappointed at myself if I didn't make it though without touching the columns. Me and Lomma spent so much time practicing our speed and agility; I would probably through a temper tantrum if I didn't make it through the ring run.

Within under a minute, me and Lomma made it through the first obstacle.

_One down, two to go. _I thought as the first arrows came flying at us from our right and left sides.

This part was harder, but I knew we could get through it too; it was the last obstacle that I was worried about.

"Get down!" Lomma yelled, tackling me to the ground before a bunch of arrows were able to hit us. When the arrows flow over our heads, I was able to count seven of them. They had been launched at the same time to increase the chances of hitting either me or Lomma. This meant we were at the halfway mark, where the arrows begin to fire more at a time.

Quickly, we got back on our feet, before another set of arrows could fire at us.

"Thanks." I huffed, a bit out of breath. Lomma didn't say anything, she was too focused on dodging arrows. We ran fast as we could, while keep our eyes out for the arrows.

As we were about to clear the second obstacle, Lomma got hit with a freeze arrow. I say hit, but it just grazed her arm, leaving a small cut. Apparently it was enough to stop Lomma, because she was frozen in place.

"No!" I yelled, turning back to get her. The arrows were still firing at me, but not at Lomma. The machines were motion sensors, anything that moved within rang will get fired at with freeze arrows.

I couldn't carry her and dodge the arrows at the same time, but I couldn't leave her either. The only thing I could do was stay as still as possible by her side until the arrow's effects wore off.

It was hard to stop with out getting hit, but I somehow did it.

As I waited the longest minute in my second life, I added up how much time was left. Thinking about it, I realized it couldn't have been more than three minutes since we started. It was a bit cool how I could just know how long time as pasted. Without watches, cell phones or anything that could give me the time, may brain adapted to just keep count of time. That was something all creatures could do, making the excuse 'I lost track of time' useless in this world.

Once, Lomma was unfrozen we would have six minutes to finish the course. It only take a few seconds to make it the rest of the away out of the second obstacle, that is if me or Lomma don't get hit with anymore arrows.

As soon as Lomma was unfrozen, we bolted towards the surprise rock wall.

"Just one more obstacle, Perro!" she shouted after we made it past the red line, which was the end of the second obstacle.

_Yeah, but it's the hardest one and almost half of our time is up. _I thought, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to dishearten her hopes of passing.

We jumped onto the rock wall, which was at least fifty feet tall. There was no handles for use to grab onto, making it just like the side of a mountain. Within seconds of us climbing the rock wall began to spin around at high speeds. I was having such a hard time just hanging on that I couldn't continue climbing, but I hade to or the spinning will not stop.

From watching the tryouts, I knew that once me and Lomma get to a certain point of the rock wall, the spinning would stop, but if we stay put then it would just keep spinning.

Slowly, I began to climb while only taking one hand off at a time. I was too focused on climbing to look over at Lomma to see if she was doing the same thing, but I won't have been able to see her anyways. The rock wall was going so fast it reminded me of a roller-coaster only deference is that I had to worry about falling off.

After wasting two minutes of slowly making our way up, the spinning finally stopped. We were down to four minutes and we weren't even half way up the rock wall, yet.

"Next comes the spicks." I said, reminding Lomma though I don't think she needed to be reminded.

The spicks come out at the most random places that could either help or hinder a creature. They could help, because the creature could use them as leverage like a ladder, but they would have to be careful or the spicks could go back into the rock wall making them lose their hold. Since the spicks come out and in to the rock wall at the most random times, they could hit the creature, pushing him off.

Good thing the spicks weren't sharp at the tips or else some of the contestants from earlier would have become meat-on-a-stick.

Suddenly, one of the spicks came out and hit my stomach making me loss balance for a second. Quickly, I grabbed the spick to regain my balance and used it as leverage to help me climb up.

This part of the rock wall wasn't as long as the other, but it was harder.

I saw Lomma fall off, but she was able to grab onto a spick and continued on her way up.

After a minute we finally cleared that past of the rock wall and were now half way up on the wall. So many spicks had hit me that there was going to se so many bruises on me that I will look like a Dalmatian tomorrow.

Now came the hardest part of the obstacle course, the part that gave me and Lomma the idea to call the obstacle the supersize rock wall.

Steam poured out a hole that just opened, making me having to climb around or else I would have gotten burned. Lomma almost got electrocuted, but was able to dodge by jumping over it.

This part is just filled with all kinds of painful things just waiting to activate.

Yup, this is going to hurt. I thought and then as if the universe thought it would be funny to let me be right, hot water came pouring out of a hole that just opened up above me.

* * *

**The Overworld Leader's POV**

Sometimes, I hate having to go supervise these tryouts to find creatures able to join the military, but some one has to do it and I guess the leaders in Kiru City thought that an old washed-up officer like me is the best creature for the job.

As I watch the many citizens try to pass the obstacles, I remember back to the day I went through my tryout. Though mine wasn't an obstacle course, but instead a King-of-the-Tree game. I can still picture every detail of the game that children play, but this was no game.

There was only a hundred contestants during my tryout, which was a very low number for my home town to assemble for the honor of becoming a soldier. Normally, there would be at least five hundred, but not that time. I think the Overworld military was hoping for five hundred contestants for them to pick that type of tryout.

The rules were simple, only twenty percent would be allowed to pass, which meant only twenty creatures could become warriors. The twenty creatures who were the closest to the top of the one hundred meter tall tree would pass the test. The contest started at dawn and lasted until sun set. Every creature knew that their chances of making it were very low and that made all of them even more fired up.

I was so physically and mentally exhausted by the end of the day that I thought I would pass-out and fall from the tree. After hours of fighting to be at the top and being knocked off the tree more times then I could count, I was shocked that I was the one at the top of the tree when the ball rang.

Though twenty was the minimum only seven passed, because only us seven creatures were still hanging on the tree. The rest of the contestants lost their wells to fight.

As the day dragged on, I kept thinking back to my tryouts. I should have been paying more attention to the tryouts, but they were very boring to me; after supervising so many, the excitement fades away.

Finally, all the contestants had their chance and the tryout for this area was officially done.

_Now just five more tryouts to supervise this solan and I'll be done. _I thought as a went to stand on the platform to give another mini speech.

Jumping off the platform, I lead the way to banquet awaiting us in the center of Baumwolle. Once, we got there everyone took their sets at different tables covered with food. Only water was served, since it was the best drink to help the newly made soldiers' bodies to recover from their tryouts.

After a few minutes at the banquet, I remembered that the power to the obstacle course wasn't turned off. Knowing how dangerous that can be, I left the party to go check the obstacles. My subordinates offered to check it for me, but I declined.

I hated the banquets and I wasn't hungry, so I wanted to leave. This just gave me an excuse to leave before the dinner was over.

Taking my time to get there, I began to think about the obstacle course. For some reason the higher ups in Kiru City wanted the course to be easier, but they never told me why. I had my theories, but they were just theories and I had no proof of them being true. One theory was that my superiors wanted more to pass, because they wanted more soldier in the military. With the increase of civilian casualties in the past decade, the government has been wanting to go to war with the Underworlder (again). The more soldiers in the military would help increase its strength, so when they go to war with the Underworlder (again) they would have better chances of wining. Though in Perim's history, all wars end in a draw. The difference is who gets the most damage through the war.

There were many other theories I came up with all having to do with politics, but with no avoidance to back them up with.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear an odd sound coming from where the obstacle course is located at. Thinking something bad must be happing, I ran towards the course.

When I got closes enough to see what was happing, my jaw dropped at seeing two younglings climbing the third obstacle with skills far beyond their age.

My mind was telling me to stop them before they hurt themselves, but I was frozen in place, too amazed at watching them to do anything. They were at the very last part of the obstacle and I could tell that they had a chance of making it to the top.

Water poured down and almost hit the male, but he dodged to the side just in time. Lava then came down on the female, but she jumped over it and landed on a higher proportion of the obstacle where the lave couldn't reach her. Boulders began to come out of the obstacle, creating an artificial rock slid. The two younglings couldn't dodge them and I thought that would be the end of them, but instead they surprised me more by using power pulse attacks to brake the boulders into smaller, harmless pieces.

The female made one last big jump and grabbed the edge of the top, then pulled herself up. The male was still climbing up, so the female use vine snare to help pull him up to the top. Once both were standing on top of the final obstacle, they both cheered about their victory.

"Did...They just make it through the whole obstacle course!" I yelled in disbelief.

The two younglings heard me and looked at me with faces of pure shock and fear.

_They must think they're in trouble._ I thought, then quickly made my way towards them. Before they could run away, I shouted:

"Don't you two dare try to run away! I can easily catch you and then you would be in trouble for running away from an officer!"

They both froze, too scared to move a muscle. I couldn't help, but to smile at those two. If only they knew what I was going to offer to them.

* * *

** Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favorites. Your support, helps motivate me to continue writing:)**

**In a review for chapter 12, Guest wrote that Maxxor already had a father named Madcap. After doing some research on Maxxor, I fond no links or proof of this being true. I couldn't find anything saying who Maxxor's father was or if he had one, but I did find Madcap only that he wasn't Maxxor's father, but an older version of Maxxor for "Chaotic: Now or Never". **

**"Chaotic: Now or Never" was the original story line for Chaotic and was first created in Denmark. There is other information, which I won't go over on "Chaotic: Now or Never". **

**If there is proof or a website that says this information is wrong, please tell me. **

**Here's a question: What do you think of me changing the POV (point of view)? I know some of you may not want to read the POV of other characters, but I also know that some do like the POV changed every once in awhile. As a reader, I like it sometimes when the author changes the POV, but there are times I don't like it, because I wanted to read a different POV. **

**Perro's POV will always be the main one no matter what, since he is the main character for this fan fic. **

**I would like to remind everyone that there are more professions in the Overworld military than warriors and muges. Seems like everyone either wants Perro to be a muge or a warrior. **


	14. Being Late and Being Punished

**Notes: This chapter was meant to be longer, but then a whole month went by without updating, so I thought I could just cut some things. I even had to rename the chapter, because it didn't had the event that gave its name. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter fourteen: Being Late and Being Punished **

**Perro's POV**

_"This is bad! This is bad! This is very, very bad!_ I kept repeating over and over again in my head as the Overworld soldier walked towards me and Lomma. We were still on top of the last obstacle, waiting for the Overworlder to come to us. He turned off the power to the obstacle course, making the obstacles harmless, so he could get to us without having to run and dodge his way here.

I didn't know what he would do to us, but I'm hoping it's just a warning to not do something like this again. The worst-case scenario would be if he put me and Lomma in an Overworld prison, but I debate the government would give that kind of punishment to some idiot kids who were just playing around. At least that image of them was what I thought they would see Lomma and I as just some kids being idiots.

The Overworld soldier who I recognized as being the leader of the group who came here, only had to jump twice to get to the top. It was very impressive to me; no one at the tryouts was about to do that, if they could then they would have done it to avoid all the traps on the rock wall.

The top of the rock wall was barely big enough for all three of us to be standing on it, making me unable to back away from the creature towering over me and my friend. He was wearing his uniform, but his helmet was off. He had blue skin with scars all over his face; his eyes were brown, making them looked like they could have come from a human and; his hair looked like moss with it being green, short and curly.

"Explain." he said in a very deep and intimidating voice.

"W-we umm..." I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we were just trying the obstacle course out." Lomma said, more confidently than me, but I could still tell she was scared as well.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." I replayed.

"Then tell me, what do you think of the obstacle course? Were you two able to finish it under ten minutes?" he asked, smiling in this creepy way that made chills go down my spin. I wanted to lie and say we failed it because we used shortcuts or something, but Lomma answered him before I could think of something to say.

"Yes Sir, we were able to pass the course." I could hear pride in her voice as she talked. I can't blame her for being prideful at what we did. After all, we were able to pass the course while most of the adults could not. "We barely made it, but we still passed. The obstacles were challenging for us, of course."

"Glad to hear that." he said, his smile growing wider. How can a smile be so creepy? This guy's smile could rival Joker's. "But why did you two decide to run through the course that could have easily killed both of you?" he asked. Okay, I have no idea how this is possible, but he is somehow managing to be creepy, friendly and intimidating all at the same time. I say friendly, because Lomma is talking like she just meet a hero even though she was scared.

"It was my idea, Sir." Lomma said, throwing herself under the bus. "I thought I could do it if I tried. My friend, Perro, tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. So he also went through the course with me, so I wouldn't have to go through it alone."

"That was very idiotic for both of you." he scolded us. "What's your names anyways?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm Lomma Gevir and my friend's name is Perro Cultivador." she introduced us. At this point she is doing the most talking, which I was fine with. I never was good at talking to strangers, let alone strangers who were trying to intimidate me into submission.

"Nice to meet you kids. As much as I love talking to you, I most leave or my comrades will start to worry." he said, before jumping off the climbing wall and made a perfect landing on the ground. He looked back up and smiled at us then said: " Isn't it past your bedtime, kids? Run along home before your families start to think you got killed or something." And with that he went away.

"Well that was interesting." Lomma said, getting my attention. Looking over at my friend, she was smiling like we just won a million dollars or a million cooper coins (the common Overworld currency).

"You could say that again." I said thinking over all that happened. "Good thing he didn't punish us or anything."

"Yeah that was kind of odd how he just talked to us and he barley scolded us." she said, then made this humming sound that she does when she is thinking about something. "He never told us his name."

"Does it matter?" I asked. In truth, didn't care. I was just glad he left us alone without harsh punishment.

"No, I guess not." she said. "We should leave now. Noire is probably getting worried by now."

"Right, let's go." Unlike the Overworld soldier, we had to climb down, which took longer than when we climbed up. We then had to run home, because it was very late. Mom knew we were going to the tryouts today, but she always wants us to be home before sunset. It was already dark out, so the quicker we get home the less angry Mom will be.

* * *

Mom was very upset, to put it simply. A better word to describe her when me and Lomma came home last night would be enraged. Suffice to say, we were grounded for the next week. A little harsh of a punishment for being about an hour or two late for curfew if you ask me.

We lied about why we took so long getting home. Well, I was technically the one that lied, but I'm sure Lomma would have too, since neither one of us could tell Mom that we tested out the obstacle course and then got caught by the Overworld soldier in charge of the tryouts. Trust me it would not be a pretty sight, if she knew what we did. Instead, I told her we just hanged out with the soldiers and the contestant winners at the banquette.

Our punishment began today, so me and Lomma would not be able to go anywhere. We are stuck at home doing all the chores that no one wants to do. Like putting up a new fence around the crop fields, which are ten acres large. Now let me say that building a fence with nothing, but a hammer, a shovel and your bare hands to accomplish the job is very hard to do.

"It's so hot!" Lomma complained and I couldn't agree with her more. We were working on the fence under the unforgiving Overworld sun as its rays of light beat down on us.

"We'll be done soon." I said even though the fence was far from done, but Mom said we had to go into the village and pick up some supplies, so that will give us a short break. We just had to wait until Mom tells us to leave.

I was digging a hole to put a beam into, while Lomma was hammering some nails into the boards to keep them in place.

"Soon isn't soon enough. My blisters have blisters and we're out of water." she says.

"I know." I said, too tired to try to cheer her up any more. As I continued to work, I thought about last night and wondered why me and Lomma got off so easy. Thinking back that creepy creature, he kind of looked more amused than anything, but still very creepy and scary.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I instead put all my mind into getting this job done even though there was no way in Perim that me and Lomma could finish building the fence.

Not a minute later, I was proven right about being done soon when Mom began to call for us to come back to the house.

"Want to race?" Lomma asked with a tired smile. "The loser has to give the winner a basket the next time Mom bakes them."

_Should I? Why not, she's done that to me before. This would just be payback. _I thought.

"I'm too hot and tired to run. Besides, we would probably die half way there, since we're both dehydrated." I said, sounding truly not in the mood to run. Then, I began to walk towards the house with the shovel in my hands.

"Okay then." Lomma said sounding a bit disappointed.

A smile slowly formed on my face and then a bolted away at top speed while yelling: "Just kidding! You better hurry before you loss a basket!"

"That's so not fair, Perro Cultivador!" she screamed then ran after me. Yes, it was very unfair, but she has done the same thing to me before and I think she will still win, because I'm laughing too hard and can't get enough oxygen.

It didn't take long for Lomma to catch up with me and soon we were running neck-to-neck. The house was only a few feet away and Mom was standing next to the front door waiting for us.

I thought I was going to win, but then I tripped over a small rock. I didn't even know it was there until I stepped on its pointy, sharp body that hurt like a ball of spicks! I feel down on the ground, holding my now hurting paw.

"Perro! Are you okay?" Lomma asked.

I looked at my paw, then said: "Yea, I just stepped on a rock. I'm not bleeding or anything. It just hurts."

"That's awesome!" she shouted. I looked up at her, a bit confused as to why she said that in the way that she did. "Now I don't have to feel guilty when I eat my prize!"

I thus then properly stick out my tongue at her like any best friend would do. She then also did the same, because as my best friend she kind of had to.

"All right you two enough playing around." Mom said, sounding amused, but trying to hide it. "You're still in trouble and have work to do. Now go to the village and buy the supplies on this list." She give Lomma an old piece of paper (that paper was older than me, literally, the monthly supply run into the village never changes and paper was hard to come by in the Overworld when you're from a poor farming family) that had about twenty things written on it. I really don't understand why we even needed the list. Since it never changes, everyone in the family has memorized the things written down on it. Mom gave me the bag of copper coins to pay for everything.

"May we go to the Elder's home for our lesson?" I asked. For the past few years me and Lomma have been going to the Elder for reading and writing lessons. Being able to read and write is a rare skill out here and the Elder was the only one who taught children for free. Though she wouldn't teach just anyone, since she was a very busy creature. Me and Lomma had to beg for her to teach us and she only agreed, because well, she had no students at the time and she knew how much we wanted to learn.

In my other life, I loved to read fiction books and not knowing how to read or write in this life was a serious damper on my new life. So when I found out that the Elder could teach me how to read and write, I had imminently convinced Mom to let me and Lomma ask for the lessons. Lomma had not wanted to learn at first, but I just had to convince her that it could help our careers in the military and she become just as eager to learn as I was.

"Well, yes that would be fine." Mom said. "But you two are still being punished, so no playing around. Just pick up the supplies, go do your lesson and come straight back home."

I knew she couldn't say we couldn't go to our lesson, because well for one; it would be very rude of us to not go to a lesson that was for free and two; mom did want us to learn, because it was a rare skill in Baumwolle that only creature of high authority could do.

"Thanks, Mom. See you later!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Cultivador!" Lomma said, waving her hand as we made our we to the village market.

"Stay safe kids!" Mom yelled, waving us bye.

* * *

**Notes: Over 4,000 views! That is actually a very large amount when compared to my other stories' stats:) Thanks all you loyal readers! I hope to have the views doubled during the summer. **

**Lomma's last name is now Gevir, which I think means antler in another language. I forget to write that piece of information down, sorry. I'm not sure if there is any rules that say I can't change or add on to names of characters that aren't my own, but this is a fanfiction and in fanfictions people change things all the time. The names are going to be used in a way for creatures to know where they are from and what their family does. I'll explain that culture thing in later chapters. **

**I'm still not sure if I really want to give last names to the other characters who don't have one, so if you readers don't like the added names then I'll change it. **

**Please review, but no flames. Thanks for reading!**


	15. A Lesson from the Elder

**Notes: I've notice that some of my more loyal readers tend to leave a review within minutes every time a new chapter is posted. Makes me think they spend all their free time on fanfiction waiting for updates and then I think: Thank goodness, I'm not the only one!**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy! **

* * *

**C****hapter Fifteen: A Lesson from the Elder**

**Lomma's POV**

This day was turning out to be the most boring, strenuous and just all-around not fun day this solan. First, me and Perro had to work all day in the scorching sun, building that stupid fence and now we have to go grocery shopping, which is always a pain because the shopkeepers are always trying to sucker us be getting us to pay too much for what the items were really worth.

It's like they think just because we're young we wouldn't know how much things should cost! They should know better that poor creatures, whether if they are young or old, would know if something is over pierced. It's not like we would even have enough money in the first place to pay the stupid, overpriced food.

"Kid, I'm going to go broke if I lower the price any more." said the shopkeeper who looked like a rat with gray hairs on his face. He smelled like week old garbage and from the stains on his brown robe, I won't be surprised if he lived in a dump.

I had to hold back my tongue from saying something like 'looks like you're already broke and living at the dump'. This is way Perro always gets to talk over the price of things, because I _will _say something to these idiots that will _not_ help us get the price down.

The rat creature was holding the bag with flour in it (which we wanted) and Perro was holding the money (which the rat wanted).

"Oh, come on friend. Help a couple of poor children out here." Perro said, trying his hardest to get the old and stubborn creature to be more reasonable. I learned awhile ago that Perro has a bit of a silver tongue when it come to money. Well, it's more like the tip of his tongue is silver, but he is still a good negotiator. These deals doesn't always work out so well, though. "It's not like we're asking for you to just give us it for free. Just knock the price down by two more copper coins and we have a deal."

"Wha-!" I tried to protest, but Perro used his hand to cover my mouth before I could even say one word. Only Two! copper coins! He should have at least tried to get the price down to five less coins! We don't have that kind of money around the house to spend on flour of all things!

The rat creature didn't even react to my sudden outburst or Perro covering up my mouth. This wasn't the first time he has had business with us and this probably won't be the last time he has the pleasure of dealing with us.

He scratched his chin in thought, then said: "All right, youngster, we have a deal."

Perro let go of my mouth and handed over the copper coins to the dirty, cheapskate who then gave Perro the over priced bag of flour. I was too angry to say anything about the price in front of the rat.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." the shopkeeper said while looking at the money.

"Thanks, you too!" Perro said as we walked away with the last thing we had to get. Our arms are filled with bags of groceries and some non-food items. Good thing that we got everything on the list, because Perro used the last bit of the money to get the flour.

"Go ahead and yell at me if you want, but it wasn't that bad of a price." Perro said as we headed towards the Elder's house.

"What do you mean it wasn't a bad price! It was trice the amount we paid for last time!" I yelled, not even caring about all the creatures that turned and looked at us.

"The price of any grain products has almost tripled in the past moon, because of all the raids the Underworlders have been doing to the areas that grow the most grain." Perro begin to explain. " Flour is grain, but just crushed up. The supply is low, but the demand remains the same, making the price go up. The amount we paid was higher than what we normally get it for, but at least the price was lowered enough for us to be able to buy it."

"Well, when you put it like that." I huffed, no longer angry even though I wanted to be. Perro has always been better with money and he knows more stuff about the economy than me. So when he uses logic, I can't be angry, because I knew when I'm wrong on something.

Though I was no longer angry at Perro, having the Underworld raiders brought up made me even more enraged."One day those Underworlders will pay for what they are doing to us." I said, changing the topic. "It was because of them stealing that we now have to pay more for flour!"

"True, but look on the bright side."

"And what bright side are you talking about?"

"Well, we'll be able to sell our purple grain for more money, which will help balance out the extra money we have to pay for the flour and other things." Perro said.

"You make it sound like the Underworlders did us a favor." I said dryly. I knew he didn't mean it like that, but it still sounded like it.

"I didn't say that!" Perro protested, sounding highly offended.

"I know that's not what you meant, but that's still what it sounded like."

We were now standing outside the Elder's house, so we dropped the subject, even though Perro looked like he wanted to continue arguing. He might bring it up again latter, after our lesson, though I'm hoping he wont.

I and Perro were carrying so much food that we weren't able to knock with our hands. So Perro, instead used his foot to knock and let the Elder know we were here.

We waited for a few moments. I strained my hearing to make out if the Elder was coming. For a moment I couldn't hear anything inside, which made me worry a little, afraid that something might be wrong with her. She is getting up in solans and at her age it isn't uncommon for creatures of her age to leave Perim. She should be here, since she knew we would be coming around this time for our lesson, but there was a chance she got called to an emergency of some kind. It has happened before, but she always leaves a note on the door for us if she does go out.

"Should I knock again?" Perro asked.

"It hasn't even been a minute, yet. We should wait a few more seconds." I told him, but I also felt like he should knock again.

After a few more seconds past by, I was about to tell Perro to knock again, but then someone opened the door.

"Fancy, meeting you two troublemakers again!" The Overworlder soldier who me and Perro met yesterday, greeted us. He then laughed in a deep and joyous laugh, most likely, because of me and Perro's shocked expression. I didn't even need to look over at my friend to know he was just as surprised as me. I'm happily surprise that I didn't drop any of the groceries in my arms, which felt like weak twigs ready to snap at any minute.

"W-What are you doing here, um Sir?" I asked, adding the 'Sir' part as a last minute thought. I didn't want to sound disrespectful after all. I was afraid, he came after me and Perro to arrest us for what we did last night. But that didn't make any sense. If he was after us, then why was he in the Elder's house?

"Oh, I was just asking the Elder some questions about some creatures who have a shoot at going to Kiru City to be trained. I got to make sure only the best of the best can join the military ranks after all." He informed us, making the weight on my shoulders drop. He was only here to get some information about some of the new recruits, not trying to arrest us. "Well, I must be on my way. I have a lot of things to do before leaving the village."

We had to move away from the door to let him and his bulky armor through.

"That was weird." Perro commented and I kind of agreed with him an that. What were the chances that we got to see him again not so long after our first encounter?

"Come young ones! Leave your things next to the door and come upstairs!" The Elder shouted from the upper floor of her house. Her being upstairs explained why I couldn't hear her from inside. She must have looked out of the windows for her to know that we were carrying our bags filled with food.

Quickly, we did her instructions and found the Elder sitting in her library, drinking tea.

"Good afternoon, Elder!" Perro said, obviously exited about our lesson. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't. For whatever reason, my friend loves it when the Elder teaches us in her library. He just loves to read, which I don't share with him. Sometimes the Elder even lends him a book to read, though since he hasn't finished the last one she lend to him, yet, he wont ask for another one today.

"Ha, way good afternoon to you both young ones." she said in her grandmotherly tune, which will make any creature fill welcomed. "Now let's get started, shall we."

* * *

**Perro's POV after the lesson. **

The lesson lasted a little bit over an hour. The Elder went over some new words in the Overworld vocabulary, going over how the words were properly used, how to spell them and even the history of the words. Most of the words weren't common everyday words that you hear creatures use to speak with. These were words that Overworlders use to use all the time in the ancient days.

She told us that there wasn't a high chance that we would come across some of those words, but there was old Overworld literature that contained a lot of these words, so she thought it would be good for us to know them even if we never see them again.

Throughout the lesson, I could tell that Lomma found everything boring, but she did pay attention. She had to, because since there was only two students, there was no way the Elder wouldn't notice if Lomma did stop paying attention to what was being taught.

I really wish I had a note book and a pen to take notes with, but like I said before, poor creatures don't have the money for those kinds of things. The Elder had paper and pencils for use to practice our writing on, but she couldn't spare that much to give us. We each were only given one piece of paper for every lesson, which there was no way I could have written all that she went over on it, even if I wrote some on my paper and Lomma wrote the other stuff on her paper.

It's sad, but paper, pencils, books and anything like that was really expensive to get here in the village.

"Well children, tell me about the tryouts. I heard that fifty creatures past this time around." she said.

"Fifty-one actually." I corrected. Me and Lomma should really get going, since we were still grounded, but hey if the Elder wanted to start a conversation then we weren't going to just leave.

"Oh, well that is better then last time." the Elder said and it looked like she was thinking on something, but I didn't know what. "So, I believe if the gossip I've been hearing all day is true then it was an obstacle course. Was it a hard one?" she asked.

"Yes, it was, but nothing we couldn't handle!" Lomma said in that prideful tune of hers. I wanted to do a face palm, because just gave our secret away. Lomma's widen when she realized her mistake. "Um, I mean we, me and Perro that is, could have done it." she quickly said, trying to hide her mistake. Her voice sounded cracked like when she gets nervous.

Looking at the Elder's amused smile, I knew there was no lie that could cover up what Lomma just said.

"Well now, that nice to hear sweetie." she said. I was happy she did question us, but something wasn't right. The news didn't seem to surprise her in the lest bit. It was almost like she already knew about it.

And oh, I just connected the dots! That Overworlder who was here must have told her, but why? Did it just come up during their earlier conversation? I didn't know and I was beginning to become paranoid over it. This could be nothing or it could be something big.

Looking at my friend, she looked confused and I didn't think Lomma has realized why the Elder wasn't surprised about the news.

"You two should get going back home. Don't want your mother to get worried." she said, still smiling in that 'I know something you don't' way.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for the lesson." Lomma said, taking my hand and dragged me downstairs where we got out stuff and left the house.

As soon as we left the front door, Lomma said: "Sorry for letting our secret slip. It was stupid of me."

"Hi, don't worry about it. What's done is done and besides, I don't think the Elder is the type of lady who goes around the village talking about gossip." I reassured her.

"Yea but, what if that soldier is the type to spread gossip about to two kids trying their luck that the course?" So she did figure out how the Elder knew. Sometimes I underestimate her, which is wrong and I know I shouldn't. I guess it's because, when we first met each other, I had the mind of a teenager while she had a mind of a toddler.

"Who's he going to tell? He's leaving in two days and taking all of his buddies with him. He may tell the other soldiers, but I think we're safe for now." I really didn't believe half of what I was saying. I was just trying to think positive thoughts on the matter. I didn't even know for sure when he will leave, but normally, once the tryouts are over with, it takes less than three days for them to leave, so that's what I was hoping for.

Lomma didn't look like she believed in what I was saying either, but she did say anything else about the matter. It looked like she was think hard on the possibility of our course running adventure, getting out to the public's ears. I wanted to say something reassuring, but my mind was drawing a blank.

"Please No!" a male voice yelled from around the corner, startling us out of our thoughts.

We both ran to where we hear the shouting come from, which was only a block away. There we saw, an older creature by the name of Horosha being tormented by three bulky looking creatures who kind of looked like rhinoceros.

I didn't recognized. They must come from somewhere else, because in this small village everyone knows everyone and if you didn't know someone than it's always an outsider.

One of the bullies had Horosha pend on the ground with his foot. The other two were blocking all escape routes, so he even if he broke free, Horosha wouldn't be able to run away.

The whole thing made my blood boil. Horosha was a poor, homeless creature who lost everything when the Underworlders burned down the village. He was short, skinny and powerless against those three walking tanks.

I doubt that they were trying to steal from him, because it only took one glance at Horosha to know that the only thing he owned was the dirty, tattered rags he wear. They were just tormenting, him for fun. It made me sick.

Beside me, Lomma had put down the bags. Both of her hands into fists and her whole body was tense. I knew she wanted to go teach those bullies a lesson and I felt the same way.

There was no one else around, since we were almost outside of the village, so we couldn't get help. If we did leave to go get help then by the time we get back, the bullies might be long gone leaving behind a beaten up Horosha.

I wasn't sure what we could do to help. The only thing I could think of was to fight them, but there was a good chance me and Lomma would just get hurt.

"Power Pulse!" Lomma shouted as green bursts of energy came out of her hands and hit the two of the three creatures. Lomma went running at the creature still standing and since I couldn't let her fight alone, I dropped my bags and charged forward, ready to use everything I had.

There was no going back after that attack, me and Lomma were going to have to fight these creatures who were twice our height and probably knew more about fighting than us.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

** Notes: Sorry for taking a month to write this. My other stories, still in the works, took up a lot of my writing time. I just have too many story ideas and I keep getting writer's block on most of them. I tried to make this chapter longer to help make up for the wait. **

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but it still turned out okay. The name for this chapter lost it's meaning, because I changed it so much from what I first thought of it, but I couldn't think of another name, so I'll keep the name for now. **


	16. Street Fight

**C****hapter Sixteen: Street Fight **

"You'll pay for that you brats!" One of the rhino guys yelled. From the looks of it the guy who just threaten us was the leader of the three bullies.

He fit the stereotypical description of a gang leader; to start with he was taller and bigger than the other two, and he had more scars and scraps on his skin than his friends. He also had this weird tribal tattoo that kind of looked like a dragon on the side of his face. Oh, and the fact that he was giving out orders to the other two helped mark him as the leader.

His two minions might as well have been twins. They could be twins for all that I know.

They were dressed the same and the only thing different about their looks was that one had a scar over his eye. These two I think are less strong than their leader, but they still looked like people you shouldn't take lightly.

Lomma went straight at the leader trying to punch him in the snout, but her attack turned into an epic fail when the guy just took one step back, making her miss and run past him.

It was hard keeping an eye on her while I was also fighting the minion twins. The two were ganging up one me, and I was losing very badly.

At first, I tried attacking the two minions, throwing as many punches and kicks as I could, but they just dodge almost every attack I throw at them. When I did manage to hit them, it didn't seem to hurt them at all.

While I tried to attack one, the other would attack me, and I couldn't block their attacks well enough to get an upper hand on them.

In a fight like these, I couldn't really use an attack because it takes too long for me to concentrate. They were just too fast for me to keep up with.

I was too busy fighting the look-alike minions to help Lomma. I couldn't take my eyes off these two for one second to see how Lomma was doing, but from the sounds of her fight, I know she wasn't doing any better than me. Even though I was fighting two and she was fighting one, our seperate battles most be equally as hard as the other. The leader most be stronger than the two minions, so it equals out.

Within seconds of the fight, I knew there was no way me and Lomma were going to win. At least not if something changes in our favor, but I don't know what that could be.

I've never been in a fight like this before. As one could guess from Lomma's courage to stand up to any bullies she sees, she picks a lot of fights where sometimes there are more than just one bully. And since I hangout with Lomma all the time, I get dragged into these fights as well. But the difference between those fights and this one is these guys are just so much stronger than the other bullies me and Lomma had to deal with in the past.

I don't know why these guys are so much stronger than anyone we have fought before. Me and Lomma have had to fight creatures bigger and older than us, but those creature were nothing compared to these rhinos.

The one with the scar knocked me off my feet, and then the other one pinned me down, putting his arm around my neck in a headlock. The scar minion started to laugh at me. I was happy he wasn't taking these opportunity to beat me while his friend had me underneath him.

"Little children shouldn't mess with stronger creatures who outnumber them." Said the guy on my back. I wanted to say some snappy comeback, but couldn't waste my thoughts on trash-talk, instead I needed to find for a way me and Lomma to out of these fight before one or both of us get seriously hurt.

I couldn't see Horosha any more. I hope he got away when he had the chance to.

Looking over at Lomma at the right time to see the leader kick her in the chest, sending her a few feet away from him.

"Ha, you brats aren't that bad of fighters for weak and dirt-poor farmers." The leader said. Lomma stayed on the ground too tired to stand up. She was on her hands and knees, her hands digging into the dirt at the gang leader's words.

She was angry, but she wasn't hot-headed enough to attack again out of rage. She knew he could just dodge or hit her again.

He did not even look hurt while Lomma was covered in dirt and had scraps all over her arms and legs from being thrown around so many times. She was breathing heavily and her cloths had a few tears in them. I bet I looked just like Lomma, dirty and bruised.

"Well? Is that all you have little girl?" The leader asked, mockingly. When Lomma didn't say anything in return they jerk went on talking. "I guess not. Well what you expect from your class." He said, his two minions laughing along with him.

Lomma was now shacking in rage. I could tell she wanted nothing more right now then to beat these guy. It was a feeling we both were sharing, but there is nothing we can do against these creatures.

Lomma slowly got back on her feet.

"Oh, still haven't had enough yet girly?" The leader said, laughing some more. Whatever ounce of respect he had for our fighting skills, if he had any to begin with, is surely gone by now. We were no threat in his eyes.

I was scared for Lomma. I didn't know what she was going to do or what these creatures were going to do to her. No one was her to save us.

Suddenly, Lomma began to run towards the gang leader. He just kept smiling, this was now just a game to him. He thought he already won.

I thought she was going to try to fight him again, but then she did something I would later call a smart move on her part.

She got closer to the guy, who got an a ready stance to hit her, but then she made a sharp turn away from him. She turned so quick that he didn't have time to react. He punched the air instead.

He was confused for only a second, but Lomma used it to her advantage to turn back around to attack. She jumped and kinked him in the back of his head, making him fall to the ground.

"Run!" Lomma yelled, clearly talking to me. The rhino leader was still awake, but was bleeding. He might still be able to fight and win.

The two rhino minions went to check on their leader, leaving me with no one holding me down. So I did what Lomma told me to do, I ran. And Lomma also ran away.

For a second I thought about Horosha and if he was okay. I didn't see him as we ran away so he might have left when he had the chance. I hope he is okay.

Me and Lomma will look for him latter, but right now we have to worry about ourselves getting away alive and unharmed.

We just kept running, not looking back once. We weren't running straight to home. Actually, we ran in the opposite direction at first, but made a few turns, taking the long way home to go around where we left those creatures. It took us a while to get back on the road to home.

About less then a quarter of a mile away from the house, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Y-you. . .okay?" Lomma asked, having to take a breath between words.

It took me a minute answer her. I was breathing so hard I thought I may pass out. "F-ine."

She didn't say anything back, too tired to speak unless she has to. I'm the same way right now.

Looking around, I noticed how late it was getting. We should have been back home by now. Mom is going to want to know where we have been at. The sun was still out, and normally it wouldn't be a big deal if we weren't home around this time, but since we are grounded we are not suppose to me out at all unless if we are working.

After ten minutes of resting, Lomma and I are breathing normal.

"We're not as beaten up as I thought we were going to be." Lomma said, looking at her and myself for injuries.

She was right, the bruises were smaller than what I thought they would be. They certinally felt like they were going to be big ones when the rhino gang were hitting me. Nothing was broken ether.

"So, any ideas of what to tell Mom when we get home?" I asked. We were going to go home late and without any groceries.

"Tell the truth." Lomma said. "She'll be upset we got into a fight when we could have just walked away or get someone else to help, but I think she won't punish us."

Well, I guess she is right. Besides I was too tired to think of a lie and try to get Mom to believe it.

We took our time getting home, we were still tired from the fight and the running away. When we got there the sun was just starting to sat. Oddly, Mom wasn't outside waiting for us with her arms crossed and having an angry look like she normally when we don't get home when we are suppose to.

It made me a bit fearful of the possible anger level Mom was at now.

"Mom! Where are you?" I called out when we came inside, and no one was in sight.

"In the kitchen, honey." Mom said, not sounding mad or upset at all. In fact she sounded a bit worried. Of course she would be worried when her son and adopted daughter didn't come home when they were told to, but that worry turns into anger when we come home safe and sound.

Did something happen while we were away?

I looked over to Lomma who looked as clueless as me.

Lomma decide to go ahead and see what was up, I trailed behind her.

Walking into the kitchen, we saw the Overworlder, who lead the tryouts, sitting at the table talking with Mom.

* * *

**Notes: Unfortunately, Maxxor, Tangath and Intress will not be showing up for at least another, let's say, three to five chapters because I keep changing a few minor details to the plot. **

**Anyways, what do you think about the fight? I didn't want to make them to be more powerful than those rhino guys since Lomma and Perro are still just kids barley in their teenage years. I guess I made them look too powerful back when they were able to get through the ****obstacle course while most of the older creatures couldn't. Well, those creatures don't train as long as Perro and Lomma. And they didn't have some one with them to help them get through the course. So that's why they didn't get pass the test.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! Without you I might have just quit writing Reborn in Perim. **


	17. Xiphos' Recommendation

**Chapter Seventeen: Xiphos' ****Recommendation**

_**Perro's POV**_

I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how I should even react to this. Lomma looked about as shocked as me. We both just stood there, waiting for someone to explain what is happening.

Why was he here? Is he telling Mom what me and Lomma did at the obstacle course?

If so then Mother for some reason didn't look angry at all, but there was defiantly something bothering her. Maybe he just didn't tell her yet, and was just waiting for us get to home before he tells her. It might just be the fact that a somewhat high ranking officer came here that was making Mother so uncomfortable. I know I wouldn't want a military person coming to my house, and not tell me why he is here.

Hermana isn't here. She may be in the girls' bedroom, but I didn't want to ask if she was there or not.

"Perro, Lomma," Mother said. "Are you all right?" she asked, seeing how beaten up we were. I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but Mother can always tell when we get into a fight.

"Um, yeah we're fine." Lomma answered. "Just a bit confused." she said, looking at the guy who was now grinning like there was a joke told that only he knew the punchline.

"You're fine." Mother said, the skepticism in her voice was very obvious. A person would have to have been daith to not pick up on it.

Looks like she wants us to tell her what happened before telling us why he was here. Not something I want to do.

Before either of us could speak in our defense, the stranger said "Kids, she already knows what happened between you and those three creatures."

"What?!" Lomma shouted. I also wanted to ask that but didn't because I was so shocked I found it hard to talk. Good thing Lomma asked.

The stranger chuckled, binding over a little bit in his seat. We all just waited for him to finish, didn't take long. He straightened back up a second latter.

"Is it not obvious children?" he asked, but didn't give us time to answer. "The little scuffle you had with those creatures was staged by me. After you two left them, they came straight to me and reported on what happened."

"What about Horosha?" Lomma asked, her voice going a pitch higher.

"Oh, well he's fine." he said. "We paid him to fake being the victim."

"But how did you know we would be there at that time, and how did you know we would want to protect him?" Lomma asked. At this point, I really didn't know what to say, so I just let everyone else talk.

But come to think about it, this guy may have learned about us by talking to a few creatures around the village.

"Wasn't difficult. I talked to some of the locals who told me more about the two of you." he said, conforming what I thought. "Though I got most of my information from that elderly creature. The Elder is what everyone around here calls her by. And let me tell you, I've tried to get her real name, but no one was welling to say or knew her name. When I asked her what her name was, she just grinned and said I'm surprised you're detective skills are not good enough to find out an old lady's name." He scuffed. From his smile though it looks like he wasn't angry at the Elder, more amused really.

That does sound like something the Elder would do, say an insulted in a way that comes off in a good nature way which makes the insulted person laugh. She's done that before to me and Lomma.

"Why a test?" I asked, the first thing I've said since coming into this awkward and unbelievable reunion.

"It's my job kid." he answered, not really much of an answer though.

What was his job? He came here looking to recruit creatures for the Overworld military. I wasn't sure if that was all he did, or even what his rank was. But still there was only one conclusion I could come to for him sending those rhinos to us.

"You were testing us to see if we could join the military?" Lomma asked, exited. She now looked nervous. She most likely wanted to hear that we did an awesome job at fighting those guys, but since we lost and ran away she may think we did terribly. I think we were terrible.

The guy didn't say anything, just smiled which annoyed me to no end. I knew a person in my human life who sometimes when you ask a question, he wouldn't answer right away. He would smile smugly and wait a minute, making you wanting the answer but knowing he wasn't going to just give it to you. I didn't like him all that much. I hope this guy isn't like that; we wouldn't get along if that was true.

"Well, of course not." he finally answered. I looked over at Lomma, and I could tell she didn't like the answer. Her shoulders slumped over, and her eyes held sadness in them. It was heart breaking seeing her like this. "You kids aren't old enough to join." he said.

"Then what was the point of having three adults beat us up?" she snipped, clearly angry.

"You didn't let me finish girl." he answered, before Lomma would yell at him again. "You're not old enough to join the military just yet, but you're old enough to join the Kiru Academy. It's the highest school in the Overworld. You couldn't get a possible better education anywhere else. They have a program for children to prepare them to join the military when they do become of age. If you graduate there then you're more likely to get promoted into the higher military ranks. "

"Sounds expansive." I commented. Truthfully, I can't remember ever hearing of this Kiru Academy before, but it does sound familiar. People around here probably don't talk about places like that because of how hard it would be for them to get in there.

"Oh, trust me, it is. I don't think there's any way for you to get that kind of money. Legally that is."

"Wait, then why mention it if we can't offered to go?" Lomma asked, still a little angry. I'm a little upset myself. These guys is making us play the questions game.

"Well, you see the Academy lets in about a hundred students, who aren't financially well off, every new school year for free. And I can write a letter of recommendation that is sure to get you two in come next year." he explained.

"So we did pass the test?" I asked, "Even though we lost, and ran away."

"It didn't matter if you won or lose. Those guys are trained soldiers, so if you did win then I would have to send those three back to basic training. No, the test was just to see how you would react to someone in trouble."

"Then how well did we do?" Lomma asked.

"Well enough for me to write you kids a letter of recommendation." he said. I don't think he is going to explain how good or bad we did on the course. Since he said we get his recommendation, we must have not completely messed up on his test.

"Mrs. Noire?" Lomma said to Mother, wanting to know her input about all of this. I could tell Lomma was hopeful we will get to go to Kiru Academy, we still needed Mother's okay to go. Through out all of this conversation, Mom didn't say a word. She just sat there, almost completely emotionless. It was weird to me that she wouldn't say anything. I guess she already talked about this before we got home.

Mother took a deep breath, like she was preparing herself for what she is about to say. "Mr. Xiphos and I have already talked over the details of you two possibly going to the Kiru Academy."

_"Xiphos is his name!" _I thought. It was starting to really bother me that I didn't know his name.

"It is a very good opportunity for the both of you." Mother continued talking. "But if you accept this offer then there would be no turning back. You will have to become soldiers, or serve the military in some way for a very long time. If one of you or both decide latter that you don't want that life then we would have to pay the Academy for your education there and like Mr. Xiphos said, there is no way for us to get that amount of money."

I should have known there was some kind of catch to this deal. Nothing is free in life, this one or in my last life.

"Well, I see you need some time to think this over." Xiphos said, standing up from his chair. "I'll still be here for another day. I will be leaving the morning after tomorrow, so you have until then to give me an answer, but after I leave my offer is no more." He turned towards Mother and gave her a slight bow. "Nice meeting you ma'am." He then started walking out the front door.

"Nice meeting you too, Xiphos!" Lomma said.

"Xiphos is only my last name!" he shouted back then closed the door.

"What's your first name!?" I asked, but he was already gone. Damn, that's going to bother me now.

The room fell into uncomfortable silence. Me and Lomma looked at Mother, waiting for her to say something.

She sighed, "Kids, go to sleep. I'm too tired to talk any more tonight." she said, then got up and walked to her bedroom. There was still a lot I wanted to know about this Kiru Academy. I'm sure Mom was told all we need to know, but since she didn't want to talk anymore then I would have to wait. She really did looked tired and wearied, she must be mentally exhausted from talking about our future. She needs the rest.

Lomma gave me a weak smile before she went to her room.

I just stood there for a minute thinking about the day's advents. The candles were still lite, I need to blow them out before I go to bed.

I didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't that late at night for me to be tired. I really wish I had the internet and a computer. I miss those things a lot.

_Well, nothing to do and no one to talk to, I should just go to bed. _I blow out the all the candles then, because it was dark I slowly and carefully walked to my bedroom.

* * *

I woke up laying on grass, surrounded by trees. I could hear hundreds of birds singing, along with bugs, other types of animals, and even water joined in on the nature's chorus. The plant life reminded me of earth. Something I didn't notice in the cartoon was how the plants in Perim are so different than the ones on earth. I haven't seen trees like these since the last time in my human life when I went to the Smoky Mountains. The sounds, smalls, and sights were so similar to that of what was in my first life.

My eyes began to water, but I didn't cry.

"Most be dreaming." I said, then closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine sipping through the tree canopy.

"Nope." A female voice said, popping the 'p' sound. My peaceful state of mind was ruined.

I bolted up from my resting place, looking around for Miss Cothica. It had to be her, the voice sound just like hers. Suddenly I knew this wasn't a dream, or maybe it was, I have no idea anymore.

"Up here." she said, her voice sounding like she was above me. I looked up above. She was sitting on a tree's branch, smiling down at me.

Her body looked completely different now. Instead of being Caucasian, her skin was closer to someone descended from Africa. Her eyes were an amber brown, and her hair was still just as long, but now black and much more curlier. She was still wearing the same white dress as last time. I know it is her because her voice hasn't changed, and I can fell the energy emitting from her.

She hopped down from the tree and landed right in front of me. I jumped back, surprised and a little scared at seeing her again, but in a different form.

"Oh, you scared of little ol' me." she teased, then laughed.

"Cothica, what is it? Why have you brought me here?" I asked, panicking.

"Don't worry Hershel. Nothing serious is happening." she said, smiling. "I'm just reminding you of our deal, and answering some questions." She turned and began to walk on a dirt path. The path was narrow, two people wouldn't be able to walk side-by-side.

I followed after her.

* * *

**Notes: Reborn in Perim is now the second most reviewed Chaotic fanfiction story on the this website! It will take about eighty more reviews to be first, so that will be a nice goal for me to get to. Please review so I can ****achieve this new goal of mine.**

**Well, some of you may have figured out the fight in the last chapter was a test. Be honest and please tell me if you guys guested it. I think there was one reviewer who guest it right. I was hoping no one would figure it out, but it was kind of predictable of what was going to happen.**

**Next update may take awhile, since I plan for that to be a long chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


End file.
